Blue Moon
by Saerphe
Summary: An old enemy from Weaverbird's past has returned and seeks revenge. But how do you combat an enemy that's already dead? Lots of AerrowXPiper fluff, and OCXOC later on. Rated T for character torture. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Once in a Blue Moon

**Hello again my faithful readers! 'Ouroboros' doesn't want to flow so well, so I started working on another fluffy AerrowXPiper Aerrow torture fic. My mind still seems to be in 'A Matter of Will' mode, and that's making it hard to write my other stories. :P**

**So in the meantime, please enjoy this fic. **

_**Once in a Blue Moon**_

"It won't happen again for another thousand years!" Weaverbird said excitedly. Aerrow rubbed the back of his neck. Finn looked up from the latest edition of 'Cruiser and Sky Pilot Magazine'.

"What won't happen again for a thousand years?" the sharpshooter asked dully. Weaverbird rolled her eyes at him and sighed impatiently.

"The Blue Moon Festival," Weaverbird explained again, kneading the steel floor with her front paws, "A blue moon occurs only once every thousand years or so. It's a sacred time for my people, and a festival is always held in secret on an uncharted terra. It's a once in a lifetime experience; not many Dragons get to live to attend more than one festival." Weaverbird turned back to Aerrow, her sapphire eyes pleading. Aerrow sighed; Weaverbird rarely asked for anything. He supposed they could go to the festival. They owed her that much.

"Asides from the rarity of a blue moon, what makes it sacred to Dragons?" Piper asked, her interest piqued. Weaverbird faced Piper, her eyes sparkling.

"The full moon is the patron heavenly body of Dragons." Weaverbird replied. Aerrow, Finn, Junko and Stork gave the Dragoness a look that plainly said 'huh?' Piper pulled out one of her books and flipped through it to the section on astrology.

"She means," Piper elaborated, training her amber gaze on her teammates, "that the full moon is a good luck symbol for Dragons. Just like the closest planet to the sun is for humans, the sun is for phoenixes, the fifth planet from the sun is for Wallops and so on." Piper scanned the page again, "Having two full moons in one month is an incredible omen of luck and prosperity, whereas a lunar eclipse is an omen of bad luck." Aerrow nodded; that made sense.

"It's more than that," Weaverbird began in a hushed tone, "Among my people, it is said that a blue moon can bridge the rift between life and death; that it opens a portal to the world beyond." Aerrow felt shivers run down his spine at the thought. He looked around at his teammates; they were as wide eyed as children listening to a ghost story.

"Alright, we'll go." Aerrow gave in; he wanted to learn more about this, "You'll have to tell Piper exactly where this terra is, though, so she can set a course." Weaverbird nodded ecstatically, practically bounding off after Piper to her lab. Aerrow grinned and shook his head after them. Then he suddenly became serious, thinking.

'_What if what Weaverbird said is true?_' Aerrow wondered, staring out the Condor's window, '_What if the blue moon really does open a door to the afterlife?_' He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It was just some old Dragon lore; a story from Weaverbird's kithood. A part of him wished unbearably hard that it were true; if he could see his parents, he could ask them everything he wanted to know about them. Aerrow frowned, his eyebrows knitted together in a hurt expression. He knew he shouldn't blame his parents; it wasn't their fault that they had died. But it was simply too easy to ask himself _why_ they had to die. Aerrow shook his head, forcing the lump in his throat to melt away.

Casting his green gaze around the bridge, Aerrow saw equally subdued expressions on the faces of his squadron. Even Finn was more solemn than usual; he brooded silently over his magazine. Had Weaverbird's story affected them all like this? Aerrow headed off to Piper's lab, deciding to see if they needed any help.

* * *

_A spirit bided his time in the darker corners of the ether, waiting to exact his revenge._

_'Soon,' he told himself, 'Soon the pathways will open, and that blue Dragoness will pay dearly for her deeds.' He imagined his nemesis squirming at his paws, pain and terror written across her dainty muzzle. The spirit licked his non-existent lips._

_Soon_

* * *

Stork landed the Condor as inconspicuously as possible behind a large rock formation. The festival terra hadn't been far from their location, and the celebration would start after sundown. It was dusk when they landed.

"Just in time." Weaverbird purred, fanning out her wings as she disembarked the carrier ship. Aerrow grinned up at her; the other Storm Hawks would be tolerated at the festivities as long as Weaverbird accounted for them. The only other living Dragons he had seen were Weaverbirds kits, Swiftsilver and Brightpearl, and Icetalon, Weaverbird's sister. Aerrow wondered vaguely if they would see Weaverbird's family at the festival.

Weaverbird's gold and silver harp was strung around her neck and an intricate silver band adorned her left foreleg. Her only other decoration was the collar that held her Dragon crystal, but that hardly counted as the Dragoness wore it all the time. Aerrow savoured the evening breeze on his face and turned towards the entrance, waiting for the others to emerge. Junko, Finn and Stork filed outside soon after, the latter looking rather edgy at the thought of walking among so many strange Dragons. Aerrow stepped aside for them to pass and continued waiting for Piper.

He didn't have to wait long. Piper emerged from the Condor soon after. She wore a simple black V-neck top and a black skirt that reached below her knees. Piper's hair was tied back in a long elegant ponytail. A rose wrought from gold was gently tucked into her hair near her ear, and her crystal necklace glimmered at her throat. Aerrow found himself stunned at the sight of Piper in the fading light. Piper smiled at him and gently fingered the rose.

"Family heirloom," Piper said by way of explanation, "It used to be my mother's." There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she said this and Aerrow knew she was thinking the same thing he was. Would they really get to see his family again tonight?

"This is actually the first part of the festival," Weaverbird said, sensing the sky knight's disquiet, "It's the first full moon tonight. There are closing festivities at sunrise on the second full moon. The old stories say that the portal remains open for the entire time between the two full moons." Aerrow nodded; that meant they had plenty of time. Almost four weeks to be exact.

Weaverbird fluttered her wings impatiently. "Come on, let's go!" the Dragoness bounded away in a manner that hardly befitted her five hundred and sixty four years. Piper and Aerrow exchange excited grins and followed after. Stork was the only one who showed no enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah," Stork muttered under his breath, "walking into the midst of maybe a hundred Dragons we don't know that could attack at any time with no weapons and only one Dragon for backup. I might as well start writing my will now." Stork shivered in the night air, "maybe I should stay on the Condor."

"Come on, Stork!" the Merb heard Aerrow call from far ahead, "We're going to be late!" Stork shuddered again and grudgingly followed the others.

**Haha! Poor Stork! But he doesn't need to worry. About himself anyway. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Celebrations

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 2! It didn't want to flow so well, and then I got really into it and didn't to want to stop flowing! -shakes head- Whatever.**

**We meet a few OCs that may or may not reappear later in the story. I'm not telling ;)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Celebrations**_

Weaverbird led them to a wide open space clear of rocks, yet full of activity. Stone tables that rose directly from the ground were scattered around near the far side of the space. Aerrow's and Piper's eyes widened at all the Dragons gathered in one place, the lights from their crystals illuminating the area. Weaverbird moved among them, brushing her scales against theirs, and whistling out greetings.

Aerrow cast his green gaze around the space, watching as a handful of Dragons put the finishing touches on the festival area. Five or six Dragons reared up until they stood on their hind legs, making complicated gestures at the space between them. Piper gasped in awe as a flat expanse of stone rose out of the ground, forming a makeshift stage. She turned away to see Weaverbird trotting towards them from the crowd, a turquoise-scaled, orange-eyed Drake in tow.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Gladepool." Weaverbird introduced the Dragon beside her. He nodded at them politely; if he was perturbed at a bunch of humanoids at a Dragon festival, he didn't show it. Aerrow nodded back.

"The festival is about to start," Gladepool informed them, "The Fire Dancers are the opening act." Aerrow and Piper exchanged glances; that sounded interesting.

"There will also be food, songs, mock battles, Crafters, Storytellers, and a lot more going on tonight." Weaverbird added excitedly. Gladepool shot an excited grin at his cousin and was about to reply, but a loud warbling roar interrupted. They turned to see an enormous male Dragon with scintillating burnished gold scales and an equally gold crystal was standing on the makeshift stage.

"It looks like Silvergold will be opening the festivities this year." Weaverbird muttered, a hint of disdain in her voice. Gladepool snuffed dismissively. Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Silvergold?" he asked, huffing, "He looks regular gold to me." Weaverbird shot the sharpshooter a brief glance before answering.

"They say he was silver in colour when he was a kit, and gradually turned gold. A load of puffle if you ask me." Weaverbird's lip twitched, exposing an ivory fang for a split second. Piper got the impression that Silvergold wasn't particularly popular with some Dragons.

"If nobody likes him, then why is he opening the festival?" Piper asked, her amber eyes puzzled. Weaverbird snorted.

"Oh, he's likeable enough," Weaverbird replied, "when you get past the fact that he's an arrogant lazy good-for-nothing that only got where he is now by sucking up to the 'important' Dragons," Weaverbird snuffed, shaking her head, "Since we Dragons tend to keep to ourselves, we don't really need a government. The only times we need someone to take charge is to organize an event like this. There aren't really any politically important Dragons most of the time. I wonder how many strings Silvergold had to pull to get to open the festivities." Weaverbird huffed again and shook her head disdainfully. "But no matter. He won't bother us tonight. If he knows what's good for him." They returned their attention to the Drake in question. Something about Weaverbird's tone had Piper wondering if there was more to this Silvergold than Weaverbird was letting on.

"Welcome!" Silvergold called out in a booming voice, gazing around at the assembled Dragons with his grey-blue eyes, "To the Blue Moon Festival. I am honored to be opening and closing the celebration this year." The gold Drake paused for a moment, as though searching for a certain face. "I would like to thank those who made it possible for the celebrations to happen this year ("Code for, 'I'd like to thank those who made it possible for _me_ to be up on this stage this year…' Weaverbird muttered), but considering the shy nature of our people, I won't be naming them. You know who you are." Silvergold searched the crowd again.

"So, without further ado, I declare the Blue Moon Festival officially," Silvergold lingered over the last word for a second, as though savoring the moment, "Open!" A simultaneous warbling roar rose from the Dragons as that last sentence was finally uttered. Silvergold leaped down from the stage and the Dragons cleared away to the edges of the space. A group of about ten Dragons leaped and twirled gracefully into the open space.

Piper found that it was getting easier to tell males from females; the Dragonesses were longer, slimmer and lither than the males. The Drakes were stockier, with longer horns and larger isosceles tipped their tails. Piper shook herself back to reality and watched as the opening act began.

The Dragons formed a circle, rearing up to stand on their hind legs, using their tails for balance. They held their paws out to the sides, and each breathed a plume of flame to their left, illuminating the circle in multicoloured fire. When each Dragon held a flame in each paw, they stood in place for a moment, perfectly still. Then they launched into a graceful winding dance, extending their respective flames into long streamers, or tossing the fireballs to other Dragons. The unmistakable sound of wingbeats kept time in the background.

"I didn't know Dragons were so graceful on only two feet." Piper whispered to Weaverbird, awestruck. The blue Dragoness grinned back at her human friend.

"It takes a _lot_ of practice and discipline. I'm quite happy to remain a quadruped for the rest of my life." Weaverbird turned back to the Fire Dancers, their flames reflected in her blue eyes.

When the dance ended, a tumultuous applause rose from the Dragons and the Storm Hawks alike. The Fire Dancers bowed once, extinguishing their flames and dissipated silently into the crowd. A large Dragon sidled up to Weaverbird, indifferently shoving Aerrow, Piper and Gladepool out of the way. Piper nearly fell over, but Aerrow caught her at the last second. She looked up at him and he grinned at her. Piper was glad it was dark; it helped to hide her blush.

"Hullo Silvergold." Weaverbird said flatly. The gold Drake grinned at her as a tune started up from the stage. Gladepool caught Aerrow's eye and rolled his own.

"Nice to see you again Weaverbird," Silvergold purred, locking his eyes onto the Dragoness in question, "As lovely as Heartsure in the spring sun as always." Weaverbird had to suppress a derisive snort. Piper blinked; Silvergold was flirting with Weaverbird.

"I'm flattered." Was the only reply, although it was quite clear that Weaverbird was anything but flattered.

"Where is your mate this evening?" Silvergold ventured boldly. Gladepool desperately wanted to claw this arrogant Drake's muzzle off. He had to satisfy himself with digging his talons into the dirt. They grated softly against the small stones underneath. Silvergold took no notice.

"Silverglow is dead." Weaverbird replied flatly, betraying no hint of emotion.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Silvergold sympathized. Aerrow snorted, but it went unnoticed.

"Silverglow has been dead for almost twelve years, Silvergold," Weaverbird countered icily, "You were aware of it long before today and yet you are only offering your condolences now?"

"Oh, man! You just got burned soo bad!" Finn winced, shaking his head at Silvergold. The gold Drake didn't reply to Weaverbird's comment. There was silence between the two Dragons for a while. A more upbeat song started up in the background and Silvergold fidgeted slightly.

"I'm sure your mate wouldn't have wanted you to be sad and alone on such a night," Silvergold scuffed his paw against the dirt, "He wouldn't want you to be sad and alone at all." Weaverbird narrowed her eyes.

"Where are you going with this?" Weaverbird asked suspiciously. Silvergold looked at her innocently.

"Haven't you ever considered taking another mate?" he asked. Weaverbird huffed, obviously irritated.

"No."

"But surely--"

"You _dare_ to suggest such a thing under the light of a blue moon?" Weaverbird growled, rounding on Silvergold. The much larger Drake suddenly looked very small, "Silverglow is watching, Silvergold. I still love my mate with all my heart, even now. I've refused you once, I will do so again." Weaverbird turned and padded away, flicking her tail to Gladepool and the Storm Hawks to follow. Piper hurried to catch up to Weaverbird.

"He asked you to marry him once?" Piper whispered to the Dragoness. Weaverbird slowed down a bit.

"Yes, he did. I refused, but I suppose you figured that." Weaverbird smiled, irritation melting away. "Idiot was too dense to see that I was in love with someone else. He's still too dense to see that I don't love him." She shook her head. "That Silvergold is a hopeless case." Piper gave a little half-smile.

"I don't think he'll bother us for the rest of the evening," Gladepool shrugged, his wings rustling, "let's just enjoy the festivities. Let's go look at what the Crafters are selling; they always have something interesting." The turquoise Drake launched into a brisk trot towards the crafters stands. Aerrow turned to his teammates for a brief moment.

"You guys go enjoy yourselves; we can meet back on the Condor later." The others nodded enthusiastically and headed off elsewhere; Finn and Junko towards a food stand. Stork turned on his heel and abruptly headed back to his precious carrier ship. Piper smiled at Aerrow and took his hand, following Weaverbird and Gladepool towards the Crafters area. Aerrow felt his face grow warm, but he didn't let go.

The two of them wandered after Weaverbird and Gladepool through the crowd of Dragons, gazing with interest at the displays of merchandise. Piper lingered over a display of crystal jewellery, gazing wide-eyed at an ornate emerald brooch. Aerrow stood a little farther back, watching his friend and thinking about how nicely the brooch would go with the golden rose in her hair. Piper wrenched her stare from the brooch and turned to Aerrow, ready to see the other sights. A sudden urge struck the sky knight.

"You go ahead, Piper," Aerrow prompted her; "I'll catch up." Piper shot him a perplexed look, but headed off anyway. Aerrow approached the counter with the brooch on it. A muscular Drake with glossy black scales and eyes like liquid gold padded up to him.

"What can I do for you this evenin'?" the Dragon asked. Aerrow looked up. The black Drake cast his gaze over the brooch and shot Aerrow a toothy grin.

"You have good taste," he said, rearing up onto his hind paws and offering a front one to Aerrow. He shook it, realizing that the Dragon had no claws. "The name's Bluntclaws." Bluntclaws paused for a moment and shook his head, "I should probably change it to Noclaws really. No idea what my parents were thinkin' when they named me." He snorted. Aerrow was taking a liking to the gravelly-voiced Drake.

"So you're a goldsmith?" Aerrow asked curiously, running his green gaze over Bluntclaws' other works. The Drake swiped his forked tongue around his lips before answering.

"Somethin' like that. You're with Weaverbird aren't you?" Aerrow nodded, surprised that Bluntclaws would know that. Bluntclaws chuckled, "She always had a knack for makin' strange friends."

"How do you know Weaverbird?" Aerrow asked, intrigued. Bluntclaws tilted his head at the sky knight.

"I forged her collar for one," Bluntclaws replied with a small smile, "pure iron from a meteriorite. Beautiful piece, that was. And she came to me later, lookin' for an instrument. I made her harp also. Even the strings, which were forged from an alloy of silver and nickel. She struck me as havin' a strong spirit and I liked that. Don't see it too often in young Dragons these days." Bluntclaws sighed, staring around at the other Dragons at the festival, the light in his dark grey crystal pulsing gently. Then he turned his warm gold eyes on Aerrow.

"You've got a piece of her Dragon crystal inside you." He stated bluntly. Aerrow's eyes widened and he gulped. Bluntclaws let out a loud booming laugh. "I'm not gonna bite your head off!" he chuckled again, "I like you! Tell you what," Bluntclaws gave Aerrow a sideways look, his golden eyes still laughing, "Pick what you like from what you see here." Aerrow's eyebrows shot up and disappeared under his mop of red hair.

"Are you sure?" Aerrow asked, surprised. Bluntclaws nodded, a wide grin gracing his features.

"I don't give away my works to just anybody," the black Drake replied in a low voice, "only to those with strong characters and spirits. Those are the people I know will appreciate such beauty. I couldn't help noticin' how much your companion seemed to like this here brooch." Bluntclaws lowered his head until he was eye-to-eye with Aerrow. "You were intending to get her a little something, am I correct?" Aerrow flushed and nodded. Bluntclaws gave a deep rumbling purr that resounded through Aerrow's chest. Suddenly, Bluntclaws turned, scooping up the brooch and placed inside a box covered in matching green velvet.

"I hope you make her happy," Bluntclaws rumbled, holding the box out to Aerrow, "she certainly seems to make you happy." Aerrow accepted the box gratefully. Unable to find the words to express his gratitude, Aerrow simply bowed deeply to the Dragon goldsmith and hurried off into the crowd. Bluntclaws' warm golden eyes followed after him.

Aerrow hurried to catch up with Piper, trying to keep the grin off of his face. Piper turned and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey," Aerrow greeted her breathlessly, struggling to keep the excited tone out of his voice.

"Hey," Piper returned the greeting, "it's getting late; I was thinking about heading back to the Condor. The others will probably be back there by now." Aerrow nodded; he was starting to feel a little tired too. They walked back in the general direction of the Condor.

"I got you something," Aerrow broke the silence as they headed away from the crowded festival area. He pulled out the green box and offered it to Piper. She took it, a questioning expression in her amber eyes. Piper gasped as she opened the box, the glittering gold reflecting in her eyes.

"Aerrow, you didn't!" Piper breathed. She gently removed the brooch from the box and pinned it on her shirt. Piper trained her gaze on Aerrow and he smiled. Without warning, Piper threw her arms around Aerrow's neck and pulled him close to her. Aerrow returned the hug. He had been expecting something like that, but the sky knight hadn't expected Piper to lay a small kiss on his cheek. Aerrow's face burned until it was as red as his hair.

"Thank you." Piper whispered in his ear. She turned with a warm smile and started to head back towards the Condor.

"You're welcome…" Aerrow breathed faintly, watching Piper stride away.

'_I guess the blue moon really is an omen of good luck and prosperity…_' Aerrow thought dreamily, practically floating along after her. The full moon shone a radiant silver above, illuminating the festivities. However, it did nothing to unmask a dark shadow that flitted onto the Condor after Aerrow.

**-sparkly eyes- Aaaw! So sweet!:D Enjoy it while it lasts, Aerrow torture is almost guaranteed for the next chappie! Oh, I'm so evil...**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Off

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**I suppose I should warn you that character torture officially starts in this chappie. I'm sure you guys already know who I'm talking about.**

**I've got nothin' more to say. On with the story!**

_**A Little Off**_

Aerrow awoke the next morning, feeling a little off. He shook the dizziness from his head, brushing it off as the aftereffects of last night's festivities. Aerrow performed all the usual morning rituals (showering, brushing his teeth, etc.). He threw on a clean uniform and headed to the bridge. Aerrow figured he'd eat breakfast later; he didn't have much of an appetite this morning.

Striding onto the bridge, Aerrow found that Piper and Stork were already there, plotting out their next course. Piper looked up from her charts and smiled at him. Aerrow remembered the events of last night and felt his face grow warm. He grinned back, hoping that Piper wouldn't notice the hint of red creeping into his face. Aerrow walked over and peered over her shoulder at the map.

"What's our next destination?" Aerrow inquired. Piper traced her finger along the map.

"I'm thinking Amazonia; Weaverbird said she needed some herbs that grow there for her stores." Piper looked up at him and her amber eyes suddenly looked concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked, "You're awfully pale." Aerrow returned her gaze.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired after the festival last night." Aerrow replied. Piper shot him an unconvinced look. Aerrow held her gaze, not looking away. Piper shrugged and started plotting out coordinates. The shard of Dragon crystal embedded in Aerrow's chest throbbed slightly and he winced, tightening his grip on the table. Piper caught the movement and looked Aerrow directly in the eye.

"Aerrow, are you sure you're okay?" Piper asked again. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Aerrow blinked a few times to clear his head.

"I'm fine." Aerrow insisted, "Where's Weaverbird?" Aerrow needed to know if the Dragoness had left the ship; maybe she was out of range.

"I'm pretty sure she's still in her quarters." Piper replied. Aerrow nodded, slightly perturbed. His chest throbbed again, but Aerrow ignored it. It must have shown on his face though, as Piper walked around the table to stand next to him.

"You sure don't look fine…" Piper muttered, more to herself than to Aerrow. She reached out with one hand, obviously intending to feel his forehead, but Aerrow shrunk away. Piper put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Now I know you're not fine." Piper stated bluntly. Aerrow opened his mouth to retaliate, but all that came out was a gasp of pain. The crystal in his chest throbbed more intensely than it ever had before and Aerrow fell to one knee, breathing heavily. He clenched his teeth against another wave of agony, shuddering. Piper kneeled beside him, placing a hand to his back.

"Aerrow, what's wrong?" Piper asked urgently, trying to make eye contact. Stork whipped around from his place at the helm, his eye twitching uncontrollably.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone to the festival," Stork huffed, waving his skinny arms erratically, "but nobody listens to me! Now look what's happened," Stork was about to continue, but Piper interrupted him.

"Okay, we get it Stork! Just look after Aerrow; I'm going to find Weaverbird." Piper was about to stand when the healer entered the bridge, skidding to a halt just in front of them. Junko, Radarr and Finn sprinted in after her. Aerrow convulsed again and Piper supported him, trying to get him into a comfortable position. Radarr leaped onto Piper's shoulders. Weaverbird crouched at Aerrow's other side and helped Piper ease Aerrow down until he was lying on his back. Piper supported him against her Radarr-less shoulder.

"What happened?" Weaverbird asked, her blue eyes urgent. Piper shook her head, just as perplexed as Weaverbird. The Dragoness placed one of her paws over Aerrow's chest and the first two toes of her other paw to the sky knight's temple. Weaverbird closed her eyes to concentrate and the light in her crystal brightened to a steady glow. After a few minutes, Aerrow's breathing eased up and the violent shudders that wracked his body reduced to waves of small shivers.

Straightening up, Weaverbird took charge of the situation, "Junko, get Aerrow to the Infirmary and make him as comfortable as possible. Finn, get a bowl of cold water and a clean cloth or two. Stork, set a course for Amazonia; if we didn't need those herbs before, we do now. Piper, come with me." Weaverbird turned and followed Junko to the Infirmary. Piper got up and hurried after her, Radarr still clinging to her shoulder.

* * *

Aerrow woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. He was lying on a soft bed, and something warm and fuzzy rested under one of his hands. His entire body ached and his head was spinning. A set of delicate fingers brushed some of his hair from his face and pressed a cool cloth to his forehead. The buzzing in Aerrow's mind receded somewhat and he tried to open his eyes. The light sent a sharp pain through them and he shut his eyes again.

"Aerrow?" he heard Piper whisper. Aerrow opened his eyes more slowly this time, giving them time to adjust. Piper slowly came into focus, her amber eyes filled with worry. Aerrow blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus more quickly. The light he had thought was so bright a few moments ago turned out to be much dimmer than he thought; a single cluster of Serpegry crystals on the far side of the room cast a soft orange glow. Radarr had burrowed under Aerrow's hand and fallen asleep. He tried to look around, but his muscles protested and he lay still.

"Where am I?" Aerrow moaned, although he could already guess. Piper dipped the cloth in a bowl of water and continued to cool his fever.

"The Infirmary," Piper answered softly, "you've been out for quite a while; it's nearly time for dinner." Aerrow shut his eyes again.

"Why is it always me?" Aerrow croaked. Piper gave a soft chuckle, moving the cloth around to his cheeks and neck. Aerrow let out a strained sigh of relief at the soothing sensation of cold. His chest throbbed and he winced, gripping the sheets beneath him. Piper gently brushed her fingers along his shoulder, trying to be of some comfort.

"Just try to relax," Piper murmured soothingly, "Weaverbird's working on something to ease the pain and bring down the fever. It should be ready soon. Just rest for now." Piper continued sponging her friend's forehead with the cloth for a while. Radarr shifted slightly under Aerrow's fingers. The sky monkey opened his big yellow eyes and gave a happy growl when he saw that Aerrow was awake. He scooted out from under Aerrow's hand and snuffled in the sky knight's ear. Aerrow chuckled.

"Radarr, quit it! That tickles!" Radarr withdrew his nose from his friend's ear, smiling. Piper giggled. Aerrow winced again; his chest had resumed throbbing. Radarr whimpered, worried. Aerrow forced a weak smile at the little animal.

"I'm fine Radarr." Aerrow muttered, trying to ignore the insistent ache. Radarr let out an unconvinced growl. Piper sighed, frustrated. It seemed like Aerrow had just recovered from his injuries at the hands of the Cyclonians and he was struck down again by some unknown illness. She submersed the cloth she was using to cool Aerrow's fever in the cold water again and wrung out the excess moisture.

"Can I get you anything?" Piper asked softly, pressing the cloth to his forehead. Aerrow shut his eyes, clenching his teeth against another wave of pain. He gripped his chest, breathing heavily. Piper swallowed, trying to stay composed. Whatever Weaverbird had done earlier seemed to be wearing off. Piper soaked a second cloth in the water and laid it over his bare chest, gently moving his hand aside. The cold seeped into his flesh, numbing it slightly.

"A distraction would be nice." Aerrow rasped when the pain had passed again. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of distraction?" Piper inquired, slightly perturbed. Aerrow thought for a moment. Radarr curled up between Aerrow's arm and his side, like some sort of odd teddy bear.

"I don't know… Tell me about something." He finally decided, shifting a little under the covers. He stroked Radarr's head absentmindedly. Piper cast around for a subject.

"What do you want to hear about?" Piper asked after a while, unable to think of anything.

"Crystals." Aerrow replied, choosing something off the top of his head. Piper gave a little half-smile. She thought about all the crystals she knew anything about and was about to speak, but was interrupted as Weaverbird finally entered the Infirmary. A vial attached to a chain hung from the Dragoness' jaws. It was filled with a thick brownish liquid. Weaverbird dropped the vial into Piper's hands. Piper uncorked it; the liquid smelled as bad as it looked. Aerrow didn't look too thrilled about having to take it, and Piper didn't blame him. Weaverbird caught sight of his expression of disgust and shrugged apologetically.

"Healer's orders." Weaverbird said simply. Piper supported Aerrow as he forced himself to swallow the medicine. He gave a few disgusted coughs.

"That is the worst thing I have ever tasted in my entire life!" Aerrow sputtered. Weaverbird purred.

"It's called _Bitter_thorn for a reason, Aerrow." Weaverbird replied dryly, "It should help ease the pain. There was also feverfew and some poppy roots in it to help you sleep." She gently ruffled Aerrow's hair with her snout. "Get some rest. I'm right here if you need anything." But Aerrow was already dropping off to sleep. Piper looked at Weaverbird plaintively.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?" the navigator asked. Weaverbird sadly returned Piper's gaze.

"Not a clue. I've never seen this type of illness before." Weaverbird sighed, rustling her wings into a more comfortable position on her back. Piper breathed a sigh of her own, hanging her head. There was silence in the Infirmary for a few moments.

"You'd better get something to eat before Junko gets it all." Weaverbird said finally. Piper shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." She muttered, looking at the floor. Weaverbird gave her a look that clearly said '_What's your point?_' "What about you?" Piper retaliated. Weaverbird shook her head.

"I ate more than enough yesterday. Besides, we need someone to keep an eye on Aerrow." Piper sighed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. Her stomach rumbled audibly and Weaverbird purred. "I think your stomach agrees with me." Then she frowned.

"I know you're worried about Aerrow," Weaverbird said softly, brushing her wing along Piper's back, "but you need to take care of yourself too. He'll still be here when you get back; I'll look after him for you." Piper nodded grudgingly and stood. Taking one last look at Aerrow, Piper took her leave, softly shutting the Infirmary door behind her.

**Wow! Poor Aerrow! I am soooo evil! XD Not really, I feel bad for him. I can't be that evil. Can I? Oh well. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan

**Hi everybody, I'm finally back! Ugh, this one took so long to finish:P But it's finally here.**

**I've got nothin' to say, so, Enjoy!**

_**A Plan**_

Weaverbird sighed dejectedly. It had been several days and Aerrow wasn't getting any better. He was continually drifting in and out of consciousness, and the pain in his chest hadn't receded either. His fever had remained fairly stable, but Weaverbird could still feel the heat floating off of him in waves from a short distance away. Weaverbird and Piper had been tending to the sky knight in shifts. Radarr hardly ever left his friend's side. Weaverbird was about to check her supply of Bitterthorn when Piper entered the Infirmary.

"How's he doing?" Piper asked, although she already knew the answer. Weaverbird turned to the navigator, blinking sadly.

"I hate to say it, but he seems a little worse today. The throbbing in his chest has intensified slightly. I gave him a little extra Bitterthorn, but how long it will last is uncertain." Weaverbird shook her head. Piper sighed and strode over to the bed Aerrow was lying on. She gave him a quick once-over, trying to get an idea of his current condition.

Aerrow was shivering, and sweat beaded on his forehead. Piper brushed her fingers along his shoulder; he was cold and clammy to the touch. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand. Aerrow was burning up, and breath came in short sharp gasps.

"Are there any extra blankets?" Piper turned to Weaverbird. The Dragoness nodded, padding over to a closet near the cupboards where she kept her herbs. She opened the door and tugged out a couple soft looking fleece blankets. Piper took them and gently spread them over Aerrow. She settled herself beside her friend, cooling his fever and murmuring assurances despite his unconsciousness. Weaverbird watched sadly. The Dragoness shook her head; she needed some air.

"I'm going out for a flight," Weaverbird called to Piper, "is there anything you might need?" Piper looked up and shook her head. Weaverbird had turned to leave when Piper interrupted.

"Are you sure you don't know what's wrong with him?" Piper asked plaintively. Weaverbird held Piper's gaze for a moment.

"I've checked him over several times for any illness or toxin that would possibly affect a human in this way," Weaverbird replied, "None of them are present in Aerrow's system." The Dragoness tilted her head slightly. Piper shook her head, breaking her stare away. She turned back to Aerrow.

"I wish there was more I could do." Weaverbird mmrred softly. The door shut behind her with a slight creak.

* * *

Piper woke with a start. She shook the drowsiness from her mind and stared around, disoriented. Then she remembered; she was in the Infirmary, looking after Aerrow. She must have dozed off. Piper pressed the back of her hand to Aerrow's forehead. His fever had risen, and he tossed a bit in his sleep. 

"No… Please…" Aerrow moaned, shivering. He was breathing heavily; cold sweat beaded on his forehead. Piper rested her hand on his cheek and called his name softly. Aerrow's eyes flew open, locking on to Piper's. He swallowed a few times, trying to get his heart to stop pounding. Aerrow's green gaze flitted around the Infirmary as his breathing gradually slowed.

"P-Piper?" Aerrow rasped uncertainly. Piper gently stroked his hair from his face.

"I'm here Aerrow," Piper reassured him, "It was only a nightmare." Aerrow shut his eyes; his chest was aching again. Piper dipped a fresh cloth in the bowl of cool clean water that was always kept on Aerrow's bedside table. She started cooling his fever again, her touch as soft as the touch you would use to pet a kitten. Aerrow leaned into the cloth slightly, the dizziness and headache slowly receding. He sighed, his body shivering with relief.

"Is there anything you need at all?" Piper murmured. Aerrow shook his head, trying to ignore the steady throbbing of the shard of Dragon crystal in his chest. It gave a particularly intense pang and Aerrow gasped, gripping his chest. Piper's expression softened even further, if that were possible. She gently slid one of her hands under Aerrow's, lifting it away carefully. She clasped Aerrow's hand and pressed the cloth to his forehead again, trying to comfort him. The sky knight shuddered as another wave of agony broke over him. Aerrow panted heavily, squeezing Piper's hand, but not enough to hurt.

"Stay with me Aerrow," Piper called softly, trying to stay composed, "it's going to be okay. Just relax." Aerrow's body went limp as the spasm passed. Piper wetted the cloth and sponged Aerrow's forehead; the water from the cloth mingled with the cold sweat on his brow. Aerrow gave a few hacking coughs. Piper went over to the Infirmary's sink and filled a glass with water. She helped Aerrow sit up and held the glass to his lips. He took a few week swallows; the water helped ease his sore throat. Piper laid him back down again.

"I'm sorry." Aerrow croaked, rolling his shoulders slightly. Piper looked at him, confused.

"Sorry for what, Aerrow?" Piper asked, leaning in slightly to hear. Aerrow shivered and Piper tucked the blankets in around him more securely.

"For being so weak. And worrying you so much. I'm a sky knight; I should be stronger than this…" Aerrow trailed off, his chest heaving with the effort of speaking. Piper cupped his face in her hands and he looked at her, his green eyes dull. Piper shook her head.

"No, Aerrow. You're not weak. But you are sick. If anyone else had what you have they wouldn't have been able to hold out like this for long. You're the strongest person I know." Piper brushed Aerrow's hair from his face. "Just rest for now. Weaverbird's working on a cure; you'll get better soon." Aerrow blinked gratefully. A wave of pain engulfed him and he gritted his teeth, his stomach turning. Piper stroked his hair soothingly, murmuring assurances. The pain faded and Aerrow's muscles relaxed. Piper swallowed, struggling to stay composed. She hated to see any of her friends in this much pain.

"Oh Aerrow," Piper sighed softly, "What are we going to do with you?" Aerrow forced a grin at her, trying to disguise another spasm. Piper didn't buy it for a second, but she was grateful for his efforts to make her feel better. Piper soaked a second cloth to spread over Aerrow's chest. It was simple, but it seemed to ease the pain a little. Pulling back the covers a bit, Piper noticed a large inflamed area on the left side of Aerrow's chest. He cringed when she touched her fingers to it; it was as hot as his fever. Piper laid the cloth over the spot, pressing down slightly before moving her hand away.

"Is that any better?" Piper whispered. Aerrow nodded, his eyes closed. After a while, the sound of his slow steady breathing filled the room and Piper knew he had fallen asleep again. She soaked the cloth for his fever once more and continued cooling it, waiting for Weaverbird to return.

* * *

Names and faces drifted in and out of Aerrow's vision as he slept. A man with red hair and dark blue eyes and a woman with long brown hair and vibrant green eyes watched him concernedly. There was always a Dragon in the room, even when Weaverbird wasn't there. Aerrow could hear him rustling his wings softly in the background. 

Aerrow felt as though he should know who these people were, but their names kept flitting out of his fevered mind. He longed to call out to them, to ask them, but he didn't have the strength. But something about their presence comforted him and eased the pain he suffered. So although Aerrow found them slightly perturbing, he wasn't about to complain about their being there. He just did as Piper told him and rested, hoping to get well again soon.

* * *

Piper's eyelids were starting to get heavy again when Weaverbird reentered the Infirmary. The Dragoness shook herself thoroughly, her ears flapping slightly. 

"Sorry I'm late," Weaverbird purred apologetically, "I got held up on my way back. The winds were stronger than I had anticipated and it made flying a little difficult." Piper shrugged in a what-are-you-gonna-do kind of way. Weaverbird padded over and settled herself beside Piper, her scales clicking together slightly. Her crest rattled softly as it settled back into place.

"Take a look at this," Piper said, lifting the edge of the cloth on Aerrow's chest. Weaverbird peered underneath it, frowning slightly at the large red mark. "Any idea what it is? It's pretty warm and seems sore too." Piper looked at Weaverbird inquiringly. Weaverbird shrugged, an eye ridge raised. Piper sighed and turned the cloth over, putting the cooler side in contact with Aerrow's skin. He gave a small moan and shifted slightly. Weaverbird looked up at the ceiling, stretching her long neck a little.

"You just can't make this easy for us, can you?" Weaverbird muttered under her breath, her neck arching back downwards again. Piper gave a little half-smile. Piper thought about what Weaverbird had said about Aerrow's illness earlier and a little light clicked on in her tired mind. She turned to the Dragoness.

"Remember how you said that you'd checked Aerrow over for any diseases or toxins that would affect a human like this?" Piper asked breathlessly. Weaverbird returned her amber gaze.

"Yes. What of it?" Piper weighed the possibility in her mind before throwing it out.

"What if it isn't one of those? What if Aerrow isn't sick or poisoned at all?" Piper allowed some time for the words to sink in. Weaverbird considered them carefully. She suddenly blinked as if she understood. The Dragoness removed the cool cloth from Aerrow's chest, placing her paw over the bare skin. Aerrow shuddered slightly in his sleep. Weaverbird placed the first two toes of her other paw to his temple and shut her eyes to concentrate. Piper watched apprehensively, her hand on one of Aerrow's shoulders. Weaverbird held this stance for a few more moments before opening her eyes and turning back to Piper.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that before! You're absolutely right Piper," Weaverbird's crest rattled slightly as explained, "something's corrupted the shard of Dragon crystal. It's severely tainted his life force." Piper swallowed apprehensively. Weaverbird said that as if Aerrow only had twenty four hours to live.

"He's not going to…" Piper couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Weaverbird drew herself up, her sapphire eyes glittering in the dim half-light.

"Aerrow is young and strong," Weaverbird assured her, "He'll last for a while yet." Piper sighed, slightly relieved in spite of herself. Then she frowned again.

"Can you cure this?" Piper asked slowly. Weaverbird deflated a bit.

"I can't. It's not possible for me to draw the corruption out of a piece of my own crystal." Piper moaned in frustration. Weaverbird thought for a moment.

"There is someone else who can though," Piper trained her gaze on the Dragoness, her amber eyes piercing.

"Dragons are creatures of fire. Everyone knows that. We can manipulate fire extremely easily with the use of our crystals. They were first created by fire, or so I've heard." Weaverbird paused for a moment, thinking, "Our cousins, the Lungs of terra Orienta, on the other hand, are creatures of water. Rather than crystals, they get much of their power from their pearls. Lungs are as skilled in healing as Dragons, if not better. A powerful Lung could probably do considerably better than another Dragon." Weaverbird rumbled at the back of her throat.

"So we just have to find one of these… Lungs… and ask it to heal Aerrow? No problem!" Piper grinned. Weaverbird did not return the smile. Piper frowned. "What?"

"As far as I know, there is only one Lung left in the entire Atmos." Weaverbird elaborated flatly. Piper's heart sunk. Weaverbird shook her head with a snuffle.

"We'll find the Lung anyway. It probably hasn't left terra Orienta for centuries." Piper nodded, still unconvinced. Weaverbird ruffled Piper's hair.

"We _will_ find the Lung," Weaverbird said firmly, forcing Piper to make eye contact. Then the Dragoness grinned, "Besides, aren't the Storm Hawks famous for beating the odds time and time again?" Piper couldn't help smiling a little; it was true. She stood up and stretched.

"I'll go set a course to terra Orienta then." Piper conceded. She stifled a yawn.

"Get some sleep while you're at it." Weaverbird called after her, but Piper had already shut the Infirmary door behind her.

**There you have it! And hooray, they actually have a plan now:)**

**Review please, I love to hear from my readers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Terra Orienta

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've had a major case of the February Blahs. But I am still alive and I am still writing. Just slower than usual.**

**Oh, and I don't own Storm Hawks. But I know that and you know that, so I'm sure that there's no need for any lawsuits.**

**On with the Story!**

_**Terra Orienta**_

"We're running low on Bitterthorn," Weaverbird reported to Piper, "and I just stocked up on that too…" The Dragoness gave a long sigh that lasted for several moments. Piper shook her head; she couldn't imagine having more than one pair of lungs. She turned back to Aerrow. His fever had receded a little and he was sleeping relatively peacefully for once. Weaverbird had started burning Heartsure again to make up for the lack of Bitterthorn, but they were starting to run out of the little golden bell-flowers as well. Piper sighed in frustration. No matter what they did for Aerrow, it seemed like it wouldn't last long enough to make a difference.

"We're approaching terra Orienta." Stork called over the intercom. Piper flinched; the intercom seemed so much louder in the Infirmary.

"Thanks Stork, but could you quiet down next time? Aerrow's asleep."

"Not anymore he's not." Aerrow muttered, his eyes still closed. Piper bit her lip apprehensively. There was silence over the intercom and Piper could tell that Stork was shrugging apologetically. Aerrow opened his eyes. The intercom clicked off.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked softly, brushing his hair out of his face. Aerrow breathed a long sigh.

"A bit better than usual. But who knows how long that will last." Aerrow shifted under the blankets, wincing slightly as his muscles protested. Piper moaned sympathetically. Aerrow shut his eyes again.

"It won't last much longer," Piper assured him, "We're almost to terra Orienta." But Aerrow had dropped off to sleep again, so Piper wasn't entirely sure he had heard her. She just wetted a cloth and laid it across his forehead. Piper turned to Radarr, who was perched on her shoulder.

"I've got to go down to the terra with the others," She said to the little animal, "can you look after Aerrow for me while I'm gone?" Radarr nodded and leaped onto Aerrow's bed, being careful not to disturb him. Piper couldn't help smiling at the sky monkey's loyalty. She left the Infirmary with Weaverbird and softly shut the door.

* * *

Stork had set down on a large plateau that graced the terra's mountainous terrain. Several apple trees in full bloom grew on the other plateaus. A young humanoid that resembled a mountain goat was pruning off the dead branches from one of the apple trees when the Condor landed. His head shot up at the sound of carrier engines, his tiny horns rattling in the branches of the tree. He leaped away up the mountainside on nimble hooves, his orange robes fluttering in the wind.

* * *

When Piper, Junko, Finn, and Weaverbird (in her human form) disembarked from the Condor, there were a few of the locals gathered around the carrier ship. Their golden goat eyes were round with curiosity. All of them wore a set of orange or red robes that draped gracefully over their shoulders. Their shaggy white fur blew gently in the wind, blending in with the snow covered peaks of the mountains.

One of the Orientans stepped forward. He was clearly the oldest. His horns were long and brittle with age and he sported a long wispy beard that drifted from his chin nearly to his ankles. He wore a heavy wooden pendant over his robes which drifted down to cover his hooves. He bowed as the Storm Hawks approached. Remembering her Sky-Fu training, Piper mimicked his bow, pressing her right fist into her left palm.

"Welcome to terra Orienta," the goat humanoid greeted them, "We rarely get visitors here anymore. Ever since those Cyclonians overran the villages, traders have avoided our once peaceful terra." He shook his head sadly, his beard waving gently. His golden eyes met Piper's amber ones and he continued, "Is there anything we can do for you?" Piper nodded.

"Our friend is really sick and we need help from a Lung to cure him," Piper explained. The Orientans' ears pricked up and they whispered to each other excitedly. The eldest Orientan raised a shaggy eyebrow questioningly.

"The Lungs are extinct," He said slowly, "the last one died years ago." Piper felt her heart plummet and fell to her knees in despair. Weaverbird snorted and resumed her Dragon form. The Orientans leaped back in shock.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" The Dragoness huffed, rustling her wings. The eldest Orientan blinked calmly.

"The remaining Lung was to be kept secret. I'm afraid that I cannot help you find him without good reason." The goat humanoid was about to turn and leave when Piper spoke up.

"Our friend is also our sky knight!" Piper pleaded, her eyes tearing up, "if you help us maybe we can drive out the Cyclonians!" The Orientan paused, considering Piper's words. "Please…" Piper whispered. The old Orientan turned slightly.

"You would do this for us… Why?" Piper swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to her feet. She looked the Orientan in the eye.

"It's what Aerrow would do. And it's what he would want us to do. We would have done it even if you didn't offer anything in return. It's what the Storm Hawks do. If we had come to your terra without good reason, than we still would have liberated your villages." The eldest Orientan looked Piper in the eye, waiting for her to continue. Piper took a deep breath before continuing, "But we need our sky knight to help, and since he's out of commission until we find a cure we're going to need your help first." Piper paused to let her words sink in. "The last Lung is the only one who can cure him. If you don't help us…" Piper trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. She did anyway. "Aerrow will die." The old goat humanoid seemed to deflate a little during Piper's speech. There was complete silence for a moment as the other Orientans shifted their gazes from their leader to the Storm Hawks and back again. At last, the old Orientan spoke.

"Very well, we will help you. Take me to this sky knight of yours so I may get an idea of how fit he is for travel." Piper sighed with relief and led the Orientan leader into the Condor, thanking him profusely. The other Storm Hawks followed. Weaverbird bowed to the locals before taking her leave.

* * *

Piper entered the infirmary with the eldest Orientan, Dalai, and led him over to the bed Aerrow was lying on. The sky knight shivered and twitched in his sleep. Piper felt his forehead; Aerrow's fever had spiked while she had been gone. Radarr whimpered at Piper, pressing a cool cloth to his friend's forehead. Piper sighed in frustration and worry. Radarr handed the cloth to Piper. She soaked it in the icy water and started cooling his fever again. Dalai came up beside Piper and gave Aerrow a quick once over.

"He was doing a little better this morning." Piper sighed, gently brushing Aerrow's sweat soaked hair from his face. Dalai nodded and motioned for Piper to move aside. The navigator complied, watching as he placed his palms over Aerrow's temples and softly chanted something in Orientan. The twitching slowly subsided, but Aerrow was still shivering fairly hard. Dalai turned to Piper.

"It won't be easy, but we can transport him to the Lung's home. We will have to go on foot. The air is very thin where the Lung lives, and you and your companions will need time to adjust. I will go and prepare some of my people for travel. You had better prepare your friend here." Dalai bowed and left before Piper could thank him again.

Piper turned to Aerrow and tucked the blankets around him more securely, trying to cool his fever as best she could. She continued tending to him, trying to get Aerrow as fit for a rough journey as possible. This trip up into the mountains wasn't going to be easy on him.

**Well there it is. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner. Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Through the Mountains

**Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't been updating as often as usual. I've had a major case of writer's block that's hit me, like, every DAY!! Ugh... And I've had a lot of stuff going on... :P **

**Anyway, here's (finally) chappie 6, so please enjoy! **

**Oh, and I don't own Storm Hawks, just Weaverbird and everything else that hasn't appeared (and prob'ly never will) on the show.**

_**Through the Mountains**_

Piper looked around at the party Dalai had chosen to help guide them to the Lung's lair. There was Dalai himself, several of the more middle-aged Orientans, and a handful of novice Orientan monks. One of the novices in question, Tahr, was the same one who had spotted the Condor when they landed. He was quite young; his horns were barely starting to grow in and he had a much more playful nature than the others. Tahr had been assigned to help Piper look after Aerrow for the journey.

Piper kneeled beside Aerrow; the Orientans had prepared a stretcher to transport him on, as well as several thick blankets to repel the cold. She brushed a finger along his cheek, making sure he was warm enough. He gave a small moan and shifted in his sleep. The navigator pulled back slightly, not wanting to wake him up.

"Piper..?" Aerrow breathed weakly. Piper gently laid a hand on his forehead; his fever had spiked again. Piper wasn't sure how much longer Aerrow would last if it rose any more.

"I'm here, Aerrow." Piper whispered. The sky knight shivered, trying to ignore the throbbing of the Dragon crystal. It was getting harder and harder to keep his mind off of it.

"Where… Where are we?" Aerrow asked, his chest heaving. Tahr handed Piper a dry cloth. She took it gratefully and used it to absorb the cold sweat that threatened to cool Aerrow down too much.

"We're on terra Orienta," Piper replied softly, sponging his forehead, "we're going to find a cure for you soon. Try to relax; you need to conserve your energy." Tahr straightened up, as though he had just gotten an idea. He dashed away and returned a few minutes later with what appeared to be a thermos.

"It's _tsampa_; buttered tea," Tahr explained, "it should help restore his strength; although, he may not care for it." The little Orientan handed the thermos to Piper and she opened it. Aerrow forced a small smile.

"Anything tastes better than Bitterthorn, these days." He joked. Piper helped Aerrow sit up and held the thermos to his lips. He swallowed a few times and Piper laid him back down, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. She hung the thermos on her belt. Radarr scampered over and leaped up onto Piper's shoulder. Piper nodded to him and the little sky monkey jumped down and burrowed under the blankets that covered Aerrow; Radarr would help keep him warm. Aerrow stroked Radarr's head absentmindedly. He shuddered as a wave of agony broke over him. Piper put a hand to his cheek, trying to be of some comfort. The spasm passed after a few moments and Aerrow's muscles went limp. Piper brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Is there anything you need?" Piper asked softly, watching her friend intently. Aerrow gasped as another spasm took him. Piper stayed beside him and took his hand, giving him something stable to cling to as he rode it out.

"Just don't leave me." Aerrow replied, gasping for breath. Piper gently cleared away the sweat on his forehead.

"I won't," Piper promised quietly, "I'll stay." Aerrow nodded slightly before shifting under the blankets with a sigh. Weaverbird had given him the last of the Bitterthorn a little while earlier. Aerrow slowly drifted off into a fitful slumber as it started to take effect. Piper sighed despairingly; she hoped that the trip into the mountains wouldn't take too much of a toll on him. Tahr fidgeted nervously behind Piper.

"Is there anything more I can do?" The little Orientan asked. He was always eager to help and couldn't help but be excited when Dalai had given him the task of helping Piper look after Aerrow. He was curious as to what the world outside the monastery walls was like, and it wasn't hard to tell that these strange foreigners had been to many different places.

"I don't think so," Piper replied sadly, "I don't think there's anything more that anyone can do. We'll just have to wait and hope that Aerrow doesn't get any worse before we can get him to the Lung." Tahr nodded despondently. He had seen many sick people before; he often helped take care of them until they got better. Sometimes they didn't and it filled Tahr with sorrow when they lost someone that they had worked so hard to keep alive. He hoped that the red-headed human that this girl cared for so much would survive. Tahr was broken from his reveries as Dalai approached them, his gnarled old hands behind his back. Tahr jumped a little in surprise and bowed respectfully. Dalai nodded to the novice monk, acknowledging his presence. The eldest Orientan turned to Piper.

"Are you and your friend ready?" the goat humanoid inquired. Piper nodded, her face set. Dalai nodded, "Good. We are leaving now, then." He turned and strode away, his orange robes rustling softly. A couple of adult Orientans carried the stretcher that Aerrow was lying on. Piper walked along beside him, keeping a hand on the sky knight's shoulder. Tahr trotted beside Piper, his dainty cloven hooves clicking gently on the stone. Piper took a deep breath and looked at her companion. Tahr returned her gaze.

"Well, here we go." Piper breathed, looking up at the mountains. Tahr nodded, his golden goat eyes glittering in the sunlight.

* * *

Piper flopped down on a large rock, trying to catch her breath. The Orientans were wandering around, talking to each other or starting small cooking fires, or doing various other tasks. Tahr stood quietly by; waiting in case he was needed. Piper could hardly believe how easily the Orientans made their way up the steep slopes. The rest had been called mainly on behalf of the Storm Hawks. The Orientans weren't even breaking a sweat.

Piper settled herself next to Aerrow, keeping one eye on the sky knight and the other on her surroundings. She looked up as Finn and Junko approached. Stork had stayed behind on the Condor, as usual. They flopped down beside Piper on the rock. Finn cast a sad glance at the sleeping Aerrow. He sighed despondently.

"How's he doin'?" Finn finally broke the silence. Piper gave a sigh of her own and accepted a cool damp cloth from Tahr. She started gently sponging Aerrow's forehead. He sighed weakly and shifted in his sleep, wincing slightly.

"Sigh-fest." Finn muttered to no one in particular. Piper chuckled softly, not bothering to look up.

"Not too well, but no worse than he was before," Piper replied, "I'll just be glad when all this is over with." Junko nodded vigorously. Aerrow gave a soft moan and opened his eyes. He stared blankly up at the sky for a few moments, seemingly disoriented. Piper placed a hand to his shoulder and he looked at her, forcing a smile. Piper smiled back and pressed the damp cloth to his forehead again. Finn grinned, happy to see his friend was finally awake.

"Hey, buddy." Finn greeted him. Aerrow looked at the sharpshooter from the corner of his eye.

"Hi, Finn," Aerrow croaked, "How's it going?" Finn gave him a thumbs-up.

"It's all good. You just rest and get better."

"Not much else I can do." Aerrow replied, exhausted from the illness. He gritted his teeth as the all-too-familiar spasms started up again. Piper brushed his hair out of face soothingly, murmuring assurances. Finn watched, worried. He was about to ask, but Junko beat him to the punch.

"You okay, Aerrow?" The Wallop asked apprehensively. Aerrow nodded when the pain passed, panting slightly.

"Nothing I'm not used to by now." Aerrow replied. He gripped the blankets beneath him as another wave of agony broke over him. Finn and Piper exchanged worried glances. Aerrow's body went limp as it faded again. Piper tucked the blankets in around him a little tighter in an effort to keep him warm. Radarr growled softly when she accidentally poked him. Piper grinned apologetically.

"Sorry, Radarr." Piper muttered. The sky monkey snuffed dismissively; the small noise was muffled slightly by all the blankets. Piper shook her head and pressed the cloth to Aerrow's forehead again. She needed to keep his fever as low as possible, and this trek through the mountains wasn't helping Aerrow's condition any.

Aerrow shut his eyes, trying to get to sleep again. He doubted he'd be able to; the Bitterthorn seemed to be wearing off. He bit back a cry of pain as the Dragon crystal gave a particularly intense pang. The edges of his vision hazed over in red for a moment before he blacked out.

Piper gave a small gasp when Aerrow fell unconscious. She checked his vital signs and sighed in relief. He had only fallen asleep again. Finn leaned over her shoulder apprehensively.

"Is he okay?" The sharpshooter ventured tentatively. Piper nodded, sitting back a little.

"He just fell asleep again." Piper replied. Finn nodded and flopped back down on the rock. He looked up and waved as Weaverbird soared overhead. The Dragoness waved a paw at him and banked, descending in a slow spiral. She swooped just above their heads, gaining altitude again. Weaverbird circled a few times before gliding gently down and landing a short distance away. She trotted towards them, shaking out her crest with a loud rattle. Her crystal collar jangled around her neck, the chain-mail links clinking together. Piper shook her head; how could one animal make so much noise just by running?

"How's he doing?" Weaverbird asked breathlessly. Piper shrugged tiredly.

"No better, but no worse." Weaverbird nodded and started licking what looked suspiciously like blood off of her claws. Finn gaped at her.

"What is that?" Finn asked, pointing at Weaverbird's paw. The Dragoness looked at her paws quizzically. She shrugged, rustling her wings on her back.

"Dragons have to eat too, Finn." Was Weaverbird's only reply. The sharpshooter paled slightly, looking as if he were about to faint. Piper couldn't help but chuckle. Weaverbird shook out her crest again; a good flight had helped her stretch out her wings and get her blood circulating again. Aerrow moaned softly in his sleep and they all looked at him for a moment. He shifted slightly with a strained sigh. Piper adjusted the blankets again, for lack of anything better to do.

The smell of steamed rice and vegetables filled the crisp mountain air as Tahr and several other Orientans approached with bowls of food. Weaverbird and Piper left Finn and Junko to figure out how to use chopsticks so they could better attend to Aerrow. Piper turned to the blue Dragoness beside her, her gaze plaintive. Weaverbird looked up from her grooming.

"Do you have anything else that might help with Aerrow's pain?" Piper asked, clicking her chopsticks together apprehensively, "It's getting worse by the hour, without the Bitterthorn." Weaverbird sighed, slicking down the scales on her flank with her forked tongue. She was about to answer when Tahr cut her off.

"Moonblooms might help." He said, looking up from his rice. Weaverbird tilted her head at the novice monk, waiting for him to elaborate. Tahr continued nervously, "There are small patches of them that grow on the mountainside. The monastery herbalist often brews a tea made of them to ease a patient's discomfort. It may also help him sleep, depending on what phase the moon is in tonight. It gets stronger during the full moon." Weaverbird nodded; the name fit then. Piper had to restrain herself from leaping to her feet in excitement.

"Do you know where they grow?" Piper asked desperately. Tahr shook his furry head and then thought for a moment.

"I don't, but maybe Master Dalai knows where they are…" Tahr pondered for a moment and nodded slowly, "Perhaps you should ask him." Weaverbird nodded and got to her paws. The Dragoness turned to Piper.

"I'll go ask about the Moonblooms. The moon is waning tonight, but they might still help." Piper nodded hopefully and watched as Weaverbird trotted off in search of the head Orientan monk. Piper turned back to Aerrow, laying the back of her hand on his forehead. His fever had been rising and falling erratically all day, exhausting the young sky knight. He whimpered in his sleep as Piper pulled away. Her face softened and she gently clasped Aerrow's hand. She looked up to see Dalai and Weaverbird approaching at a brisk trot. Dalai looked Piper in the eye, all business.

"You think that the Moonblooms will help your friend?" The old Orientan asked, his face inscrutable. Piper glanced at Aerrow for a split second before replying.

"Just until we can get him to the Lung. He's exhausted from the fever and the pain. Aerrow's still suffering. If we could ease it even a little bit, it might help him conserve what little energy he has left." Piper's carnelian eyes met Dalai's golden ones, desperation in their depths. Dalai sighed and nodded.

"I agree with you, but the Moonblooms are only effective when they've bloomed. They are closed during the day and open at night; around moon-high. They would have to be gathered then to have any potency at all." Piper groaned; everything they found that could help had to have a catch.

"They grow higher up on the mountainside. It could take a few days for someone on foot to reach them." Dalai continued. Weaverbird rustled her wings pointedly.

"I'll gather them myself. It'll only take a few hours if I fly." The Dragoness raised her head and met the Orientan's gaze. Dalai nodded again, in agreement.

"I was considering making camp for the night anyway," Dalai informed them, "we got started rather late and this would be an ideal spot to stop until morning." Piper silently agreed with Dalai's thinking. Considering Aerrow's condition, the navigator was loath to move him until morning at the very least. The sky knight drew a painful shuddering breath and turned his head away. Piper examined him carefully; Aerrow was still asleep.

Dalai stood up and bowed, taking his leave. Weaverbird ruffled Piper's hair with her snout in a comforting way and trotted off, getting ready to go gather the Moonblooms. Piper sighed and returned to her vigil over Aerrow, desperate to help him in any way she could.

* * *

Piper settled herself beside Aerrow in the tent that the Orientans had set up for them. She accepted a cool damp cloth and a small bowl of cold water from Tahr and resigned herself to cooling Aerrow's fever. Piper was about to soak the cloth again when Weaverbird poked her head into the tent. The tent was so small that Piper's head almost collided into the Dragoness' snout when she looked up. Weaverbird grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, about that." Piper shook her head, waving away the apology. She turned to Aerrow and started sponging his forehead. He gave a small, weak moan and Piper let up on the pressure a little. Weaverbird sighed despondently.

"I'm leaving now; I have to get to the Moonblooms by moon-high or they'll be no good to him. Do you think you can manage on your own? I'll probably be gone 'till morning." Piper bit her lip apprehensively; she didn't like the idea of Weaverbird being out of reach for that long, in case of an emergency. Weaverbird ruffled the girl's blue-black hair with her snout in a reassuring manner.

"You'll do fine," Weaverbird murmured, "You've got a healer's instinct." Piper swallowed and met Weaverbird's eyes.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Weaverbird," Piper confided quietly, "You always seem so sure of yourself in these situations and I…" Piper trailed off, looking away, "I wouldn't know what to do at all." Weaverbird lowered her neck until Piper met her gaze again.

"There isn't really anything else we can do right now though, is there?" The Dragoness reasoned with the navigator. "Besides, it's not hard to be sure of yourself when you're a ten foot long, fire-breathing Dragon, now is it?" Weaverbird smiled slightly for a moment, "The only thing you can do for him now is to be there for him." Piper sighed; it didn't seem like enough. Weaverbird ruffled her hair one last time before taking her leave. Piper sighed again when she heard Weaverbird's leathery wings flapping in the frosty mountain air. Piper turned back to Aerrow, praying that nothing would go wrong while Weaverbird was gone.

**There you have it! I don't know when I'll be able to update next, so don't hold your breath. Stupid writer's block...**

**Please review, it might help... :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Moonblooms

**Hey guys! This chapter flowed a little better than the last few, so here it is! Yay!**

**I don't own Storm Hawks. Why do I even bother saying it anymore?**

_**Moonblooms**_

A shooting pain through his chest jolted Aerrow out of his less-than-peaceful slumber. He winced and gave a small moan. Aerrow opened his eyes to darkness. The wind whistled outside the tent. He shuddered at the hissing sound the wind made as it blew across the top of the tent; it reminded him too much of the sinister hissing voice that had invaded his dreams ever since he fell ill.

Another shooting pain seared through Aerrow's lungs, making him cough. He felt someone stir near him, and he opened his eyes to find that Piper had fallen asleep beside him. He couldn't help but give a weak smile at how peaceful she looked. Aerrow's muscles tensed as an intense wave of agony engulfed him. He shivered with a small groan of pain as the spasm reached its peak. A pair of pleasantly cool hands came to rest on the sides of his face, easing the fever and the pain slightly. Aerrow looked up into a pair of (unnervingly familiar) green eyes.

"Who… Who are…?" Aerrow tried to ask, but the person pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. The strange woman gently picked up the cool cloth Piper had left beside the bowl of water and submersed it. She wrung out the excess water and pressed the cloth to Aerrow's forehead. The young sky knight breathed a strained sigh of relief at the small sensation of coolness against his fevered skin. The water from the cloth mingled with the cold sweat on his forehead.

Aerrow gasped as another spasm hit. The woman's expression softened, her green eyes filled with concern. She reached down and brushed his hair out of his face, as Piper often did. She turned the cloth over and sponged his forehead again with the cooler side. Aerrow's body fell limp as the pain passed, shivering violently. The strange woman tucked the blankets in around him more securely and brushed a finger along his cheek. There was a loud huffing sound outside the tent and the woman looked up with a soft sigh. She squeezed Aerrow's shoulder slightly and seemed to fade into thin air. Aerrow blinked, confused by her sudden disappearance. Piper stirred beside him and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up abruptly, seeing that Aerrow was awake.

"Oh, I must have dozed off…" Piper muttered drowsily. Aerrow offered a weak smile in return.

* * *

The green-eyed woman cast one more glance at the small tent behind her. She sighed forlornly, trying to hold back her tears. A male Dragon with silver scales rustled her hair from behind and she turned and put her arms around the Drake's neck, sobbing softly. The silver Drake wrapped one wing around her a little awkwardly and gently led her away.

Weaverbird hovered on an updraft, directly above the valley where the Moonblooms were supposed to grow. She looked up at the moon; it was nearly midnight. The Dragoness wondered why the flowers hadn't even started opening. Weaverbird squinted into the darkness below. She couldn't see a thing. Weaverbird stared at the stone below her, frantic to find the flowers Aerrow needed.

The moon reached its highest point and the small valley was suddenly filled with bright silver light. Weaverbird shrieked in alarm and pitched into the center of the flowers. She sat up dazedly and picked the grass and soil out of her crest before gathering as many of the Moonblooms as she could carry. They were as beautiful as Heartsure; they were a navy blue in the center and faded to bright silver towards the outside of the five pointed petals. The leaves were a dark blue green with a silvery sheen and reflected the moonlight beautifully.

Weaverbird finished gathering the Moonblooms and stuffed the last one unceremoniously into her leather herb pouch. She took off, winging her way back towards the camp. Weaverbird searched her mind for the little part reserved for Aerrow and beat her wings as hard as she could. The sky knight couldn't hold on much longer. Aerrow's strength was rapidly ebbing away.

* * *

Piper took Aerrow's hand as he lay there in pain. He tossed and turned, trying desperately to get comfortable. He gave a choked gasp as a searing pain shot through his chest. Piper swallowed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh, Aerrow…" Piper whispered, softly running a hand along his forehead. Aerrow's fever was dangerously high; Piper pressed a cold cloth to his brow, but it didn't appear to be having any effect. Aerrow let out a moan as the pain reached its peak, cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

The pain passed after a few more moments and Aerrow's body went limp. He shivered and leaned slightly into the cool cloth that Piper was pressing to his forehead, gasping for breath. Piper leaned forward and placed a hand to his cheek. Aerrow's eyes fluttered open for a moment before they closed again; he was too exhausted to even keep his eyes open. A shooting pain came with every breath, making it ragged and shallow.

"P… Piper…" Aerrow breathed weakly. His voice was nearly inaudible. Piper leaned in closer so she could hear him.

"I'm here, Aerrow." Piper murmured. Aerrow paused for a moment in an attempt to catch his breath.

"I don't think I can… hold on much longer," Aerrow muttered, his chest heaving, "I'm just so… exhausted." Piper smoothed his hair away from his face soothingly. Aerrow's eye's opened for a moment and locked onto Piper's. The once vibrant green orbs were bright with pain. "Please… Don't leave me…" Aerrow's face contorted in pain as another intense wave of agony rolled over him. Piper slid an arm beneath him and eased him up slightly. She cradled her sky knight in her arms and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Piper rested her cheek against his.

"I'm not going to leave you, Aerrow," Piper promised, "I'm staying right here with you." She felt Aerrow nod slightly and shiver in her arms. Piper could feel Aerrow's muscles tense as the pain continued to build. He gave groan of pain and Piper held him closer.

"Remember when you got captured by the Cyclonians, Aerrow?" Piper murmured softly. He didn't respond, but Piper could tell he was listening, "You were in really rough shape when we got out, but you still made it through that. And when you were hurt by the Darkstone you pulled through that too. I know you can get through this." Aerrow took a few ragged breaths, shuddering violently.

"I couldn't have made it without your help, Piper." Aerrow rasped painfully. Piper gave a small smile. Aerrow tensed in her arms, gasping for breath. Piper picked up the damp cloth from where it lay and submersed it in the bowl of cold water again. She squeezed out the excess water and eased Aerrow down slightly. Piper pressed the cloth to his forehead first and started sponging his cheeks and neck as well. She felt his muscles slacken as the spasm finally passed.

Piper brushed his hair out of his face, her fingers lingering on his skin for a moment. There wasn't a sound to be heard, save for Aerrow's breathing. It was growing shallower with every passing hour; Piper could barely hear it anymore. She rested her hand on Aerrow's cheek and his eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Hang in there, Aerrow," Piper whispered to the young sky knight, "Weaverbird will be back soon. Just hold on…" Aerrow's only response was to draw a long ragged breath. Piper shut her eyes and a few tears leaked out.

"Aerrow, don't give up. We need you too; we'd be lost without you… How could we ever be the Storm Hawks without our fearless leader?" Piper choked back a sob, her tears falling freely, "You've gotta be strong. For the Storm Hawks, for Atmos…" She trailed off for a moment, "For me..." A hand reached up and brushed some of Piper's tears away. Piper looked down to see Aerrow, his hand raised to her cheek and a weak smile on his face. Piper took his hand and clasped it in her own. He grimaced suddenly and he fell limp, his eyes closed. Piper gasped and started searching for a pulse. She felt her heart freeze in mid-beat when she didn't find one. "No…" Piper sobbed, burying her face in Aerrow's chest.

Piper looked up as she heard the characteristic snap of a Dragon's wings high overhead. Weaverbird was back. Piper tried to compose herself quickly as the Dragoness poked her head into the tent. No words were spoken; Weaverbird's sapphire gaze only had to meet Piper's tear-filled amber eyes to understand. Piper threw her arms around Weaverbird's neck, crying hard. Weaverbird gently wrapped her wings around Piper, shedding a few tears of her own.

Weaverbird's small ears pricked up at a sound somewhere outside the tent and she craned her neck around to see what it was. Piper let go of the Dragoness as she turned. Weaverbird backed out of the tent and gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Piper," Weaverbird breathed unbelievingly, "You have to come see this." Piper cast a last sorrowful glance at Aerrow and followed her friend into the frosty mountain air. Her carnelian eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

A male Dragon with silver scales and a woman with long brown hair and green eyes stood before them. A limp form was draped over the Drake's back. Piper blinked, realizing that they looked almost transparent; the light from the rising sun seemed to shine straight through them. The Drake padded towards them, his brown eyes resting on Weaverbird.

The woman gently pulled the object off of the Dragon's back and carried it towards them. She strode up to Piper and looked down on what she was carrying. Piper trained her gaze on it and gasped. It appeared to be an unconscious Aerrow. Piper felt her legs weaken and leaned on Weaverbird for support. The Dragoness' cast her glance on Aerrow and sat down hard on her haunches. The silver Drake sat in front of her and they gazed at each other for a while. Weaverbird's eyes were glazed over in shock and the Drake's held a glow that Piper was sure was love.

"Silverglow…" Weaverbird breathed. Silverglow smiled warmly. A single tear fell from Weaverbird's eyes.

"I've missed you so much," Weaverbird pressed her muzzle into Silverglow's shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent. The Drake nuzzled the Dragoness' head affectionately.

"And I missed _you_, my love. More than you'll ever know." The two Dragons remained like this for a few more moments. Piper blinked. Aerrow stirred in the strange woman's arms and she gave a small gasp. She beckoned to Piper and entered the tent. Piper followed apprehensively.

Piper kneeled on the other side of Aerrow's body and watched as the woman carefully placed the Aerrow she held down where his solid counterpart lay. Piper blinked as the two Aerrow's merged to leave one behind. Piper looked into the woman's green eyes quizzically. She smiled slightly and took Piper's hand. She placed it on Aerrow's bare chest. Something stirred under her fingers and Piper's amber eyes widened. Aerrow drew a sharp gasping breath and coughed a few times. He opened his eyes, the light coming back into them. Aerrow's eyes found Piper's and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing.

"I thought I lost you." Piper gasped. Aerrow grinned weakly.

"You can't get rid of me so easily…" He trailed off with a cough. Piper felt his forehead; he was still feverish. Piper bit her lip; Aerrow was still sick. Weaverbird and Silverglow poked their heads in the door. Piper sighed and turned to Weaverbird.

"The Dragon Crystal's still contaminated," Piper informed her, "And we still have a long way to go to reach the Lung." Piper looked up at the ceiling of the tent, as though she could find an answer to their problems there. She suddenly felt very tired. Weaverbird ruffled her hair with her snout.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way." Weaverbird replied. Piper was about to protest, but Weaverbird shook her head, "You already pulled an all-nighter, Piper. You need to get some rest." Piper was about to protest, but Weaverbird gently shoved her muzzle into the navigator's stomach. "Healer's orders." Weaverbird said firmly, and that was that.

Piper looked up to thank the green eyed woman, but she had disappeared.

**Aww! tear Stay tuned! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Gryphon Attack!

**Finally! Sorry about the wait guys, I've just been incredibly busy. I finished this yesterday, but there was a power outage for several hours and when the power finally came back on, I'd lost half of the chapter! Gah, :P**

**Anyway, again, _so _sorry for the ridiculously long wait, and I'll try to update sooner (keyword: try). **

**Enjoy!**

_**Gryphon Attack!**_

"Wake up, Piper. We're almost there."

Piper sat up groggily and rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes. Sitting astride Weaverbird's back, Piper stared blearily around, getting her bearings. The group had reached a small rocky hollow about an hour's walk from a ridge that, Piper guessed, led into a valley. The weather was fair; the sun was bright and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Weaverbird craned her neck around and gently smoothed some of Piper's wayward hair out of her face.

"We're just stopping for a brief rest before we descend into the valley," Weaverbird explained, "Tahr covered for you while you were asleep." The Dragoness nodded towards where the little Orientan was sitting.

Piper slid off of Weaverbird's back with a little less grace than she would have liked. Silverglow gave a small rumbling purr of amusement. Piper shot the Drake a look and trotted over to where Tahr was sitting with Aerrow. Just because Silverglow was technically dead didn't get him any sympathy from her, although, bringing Aerrow back may have gained him a few brownie points.

Piper looked at a rock on the ground, feeling somewhat ashamed of her thoughts. Weaverbird finally got to see her mate again, after such a long period of mourning. The Dragoness always seemed to have a small hint of sorrow in her eyes, no matter how happy the occasion. Despite their hard armored exteriors, Piper couldn't help but think that Dragons must have fragile hearts.

Piper settled herself next to Aerrow and gave him a quick once over. He seemed in pretty good shape compared to how he'd been the past few days. Asides from the expression he wore as he slept, his ragged breathing and the occasional twitch were the only signs that he was in any pain.

Tahr handed the cool cloth that he was using to cool Aerrow's fever with to Piper and let her take over. She smiled gratefully and felt the sky knight's forehead before continuing. The fever was still very high, but not as high as it had been. Aerrow shifted with a small moan as Piper continued to sponge his forehead. His light green eyes opened for a second before shutting again. Aerrow opened his eyes more slowly and squinted up at his friend.

"Sun's bright…" Aerrow muttered, his voice raspy. Piper smiled at him and cast a glance at the clear sky. He winced as a sharp pain shot through his chest. Piper sighed despondently. She pulled a silver flask from her belt and poured a little Moonbloom extract onto her palm. The silvery liquid was naturally cold as ice, and the silver parts on the flowers' petals acted as a mirror. Weaverbird had taken to wearing one behind her small pointy ear.

Piper carefully pulled back one of the blankets that covered Aerrow so that his bare chest was exposed. The spot that had been inflamed only a few days before had expanded across his chest and shoulders, its center a venomous shade of purple. Piper couldn't help but wince at the sight. Aerrow hissed through his teeth as his chest throbbed again.

Piper drew a breath to steady herself and started rubbing the Moonbloom extract into Aerrow's chest. He gasped as the cold seared through his flesh and then let out a strained sigh as the pain faded to a dull throbbing. Piper felt her face grow hot and looked away, hoping the mountain air would lessen her blush a little. Everything was silent for a time; the only sound to be heard was the whistling of the wind and the murmurings of the Orientans.

"We're almost there, Aerrow," Piper muttered, more to herself than to her friend, "It'll be over with soon." Aerrow did not respond. Piper looked at him to find he had shut his eyes. Piper figured that he had drifted into sleep again. She tucked the blankets in around him again and watched the Orientans bustle around for a moment. Piper turned to Tahr, who returned her gaze with inquisitive golden eyes.

"Have you ever seen the Lung?" Piper asked him, curious, "I know that they're related to Dragons, but I've never even seen a picture of one. What would they look like?" Tahr thought for a moment, the breeze ruffling his off-white fur.

"I have never seen it," Tahr replied slowly, "but I have heard stories about the Lungs from the elders. They say it is as though all the most beautiful components of the natural world came together to form the Lungs. They say that they have the elegant head of a camel, and antlers crown their heads that would make the King of the Elk turn green with envy. I've heard that it has the scales of a carp and the belly of a clam, and the legs of a tiger with claws like that of an eagle. They said that it has a mane more silky and beautiful than that of the finest horse, and eyes as fierce and penetrating as a demon's, and that its body is longer and thinner and lither than a serpent's." Piper tried to imagine such a creature, but her imagination could not conjure anything that made any sense. It gave her a vague idea, though. Tahr thought for a moment before continuing.

"And it wears a pearl finer than any other, much like your Dragon friend wears a crystal. But that is all I have heard." Tahr nodded thoughtfully. Piper smiled in anticipation.

"It sounds very beautiful." Piper commented. Tahr nodded again and fell back into his reveries. Piper couldn't help but think that the novice Orientan monk did a lot of thinking for his age. He gave off a sense of being wise beyond his years.

Piper looked up as Weaverbird and Silverglow padded over and settled themselves beside her. The two Dragons twined their tail tips together and Silverglow spread a wing out slightly over Weaverbird's back. Weaverbird leaned her head into the side of her mate's neck and sighed happily. A surge of emotion seared through Piper's heart; the corner of her mouth twitched uncomfortably and she continued to watch Aerrow mournfully. Piper drew in a long breath and held it for a moment in an effort to clear her jumbled thoughts. Weaverbird nudged her from behind in a comforting manner and Piper glanced at her before returning to her vigil. There was relative silence for a while.

"We sure have to stop an awful lot…" Piper muttered, more to herself than to anyone else. Weaverbird leaned her head over Piper's shoulder.

"I know. But it's necessary. You humans need time to adjust to the cold thin air up high in the mountains." Piper frowned, thinking. She was about to ask, but Aerrow beat her to the punch.

"We live high up in the air all the time," The sky knight muttered weakly, "the air up there is just as thin as here, so I don't see why we would have trouble." He winced, and breathed in sharply; the Moonblooms helped ease the pain, but did not completely eliminate it. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were asleep." She admonished. Aerrow gave a weak, sheepish grin.

"Bit hard to sleep when it feels like you've got a knife buried in your chest." Aerrow remarked. Piper bit her lip, worried. Aerrow opened one eye and looked at his friend. He was clearly exhausted from the pain and fever; Piper could see it in the depths of that green orb.

"Is there anything you need?" Piper asked softly. Aerrow drew breath to answer, but his lungs seared and he started coughing uncontrollably. Piper eased him up slightly, trying to reduce some of the pressure that lying flat put on his lungs. Specks of red flecked the blankets that covered him, and Piper gave a small gasp. Aerrow grimaced through his coughs. Tahr scurried off and brought back a flask of water. Piper tried to help Aerrow take a drink, but he was coughing too hard to swallow. Piper leaned in close to him.

"Try to breathe slowly." The navigator advised. Aerrow tried to take longer and slower breaths. His coughing fit slowly subsided to long wheezing gasps. Piper held the flask of water to Aerrow's lips again and he swallowed painfully. The water helped to wash away whatever blood remained in his throat, and eased the rawness slightly. Piper moved over a little and pillowed Aerrow's head on her lap, providing constant and stable contact for him to cling to.

"Piper… I…" Aerrow trailed off, coughing feebly. Piper pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Don't talk, okay?" Piper murmured softly, "Just rest. Conserve your energy." Aerrow tried to nod, but his muscles protested and he lay still, gritting his teeth against the steady ache.

Piper ran a hand along her friend's forehead. Aerrow's skin burned intensely under her delicate fingers, leaving the rest of the sky knight's body cold and shivery. Piper absentmindedly started rubbing small circles into Aerrow's shoulders in an effort to generate some heat. Constant waves of shivers wracked Aerrow's body, sapping what little energy he had left; Piper thought Aerrow's muscles seemed weak and watery under his skin.

Radarr scurried over and burrowed under the blankets that covered his friend, trying to help conserve his body heat. Aerrow managed to lift one hand and the little sky monkey settled himself beneath it with a sigh.

"Thanks, Radarr." Piper murmured. Radarr rumbled softly, the sound muffled slightly by the blankets.

Piper looked up as Finn trotted over, whistling 'Life is a Skyway'. He slowed down as he approached and flopped down on a rock beside Piper. They sat in companionable silence for a while, Piper gently cooling Aerrow's fever.

"So… How's he doing?" Finn asked after a while. Piper shrugged.

"I'm not really sure anymore, honestly." Piper replied, "He seems to be getting better and worse at the same time." Finn shot her a quizzical look. Piper shrugged again, unable to explain.

Aerrow shifted and let out a pained moan. Piper reached down and brushed a hand along his cheek. His peridot eyes fluttered open for a moment before they shut again. Aerrow bit back a cry of pain as the shard of crystal embedded in his chest seared violently. He didn't quite catch it soon enough, however, and it came out almost like a strangled whimper. Piper stroked his hair back from his face in a comforting manner. Finn winced when he saw the small flecks of blood that were scattered across the blankets.

"Where did that come from?" The sharpshooter asked apprehensively. Aerrow drew a few ragged breaths, waiting for the spasm to pass. He released a strained sigh as the pain faded.

"My lungs, probably." The sky knight croaked grimly. Finn winced again. Silverglow rumbled sympathetically, causing Finn to jump. He stared at the silver Drake for a few moments.

"Who is that? Where exactly did he come from?" Finn turned to Piper, jerking his thumb at Silverglow. Aerrow hissed through his teeth as another spasm started up. Piper didn't even look up from tending to her friend.

"This is Silverglow," Weaverbird replied, before Piper could say anything, "my mate." Finn raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Aerrow opened one eye to look at his friend.

"Don't push your luck, Finn." Aerrow warned. He trailed off into a few feeble coughs and Piper pressed the cool cloth to his brow again. Finn gave no sign of having heard.

"Your… _mate_… huh?" Finn raised an eyebrow suggestively. Weaverbird growled in the back of her throat, exposing her fangs threateningly. Finn took no notice.

"So, where's he been all these years? Found another Dragoness, has he?" This time it was Silverglow's turn to snarl menacingly, exposing white, semi-transparent teeth.

"Finn…" Piper hissed angrily. Silverglow opened his jaws and snapped them closed only a few inches away from Finn's spiky hair. The sharpshooter squeaked in fear.

"You don't have any respect for the dead, do you?" Silverglow hissed. Finn gaped at the Drake, his jaw hanging slackly. Piper looked over at Weaverbird; the Dragoness looked genuinely hurt. Aerrow sighed exasperatedly, shutting his eyes again.

Weaverbird was about to say something, but she was cut off by a loud, almost metallic shriek that echoed through the mountain air. Aerrow's eyes flew open and all eyes turned up at the sky.

At first, Piper wasn't sure what manner of creature was descending towards them from the sky. From a distance they almost looked like small Dragons, except that they had feathered wings. Piper squinted a little harder at the creatures, and gasped to see what appeared to be the forequarters of a gray eagle attached to the hindquarters of a large (also gray) cat.

"They're Gryphons!" Piper exclaimed disbelievingly. Everyone ducked (save for Aerrow, who was already lying down anyway) as the Gryphons swooped just above them, claws extended.

"Something tells me they're not friendly ones!" Weaverbird shouted back. She rolled, tucking her wings in tightly as another Gryphon reached out to claw her ears.

"Take cover!" Silverglow bellowed to the Orientans and Storm Hawks. He reached up and clapped his enormous paws together only a few inches away from a Gryphon's feather-tipped tail.

Aerrow and Piper suddenly found themselves hidden under a large outcropping of rock. Aerrow winced as he was knocked around in the chaos. His head cleared after a few more moments and, ignoring the steady throbbing in his chest, he struggled up into a half sitting position, leaning on his elbow for support. He and Piper watched the battle from their hiding places, their eyes wide.

Weaverbird and Silverglow seemed to fight in perfect harmony. They wove around each other, batting Gryphons out of the way. Aerrow couldn't help thinking that Silverglow was pretty solid for a spirit.

There were a few loud screeches from a large black Gryphon, and the others screeched in return. The Gryphons started to change their attack pattern. Piper gasped; they were slowly driving the two Dragons apart.

Suddenly, four or five Gryphons swarmed Weaverbird and she disappeared under a seething mass of fur and feathers. Weaverbird gave a loud, piercing shriek from under her assailants. The Gryphons had sunken their beaks into her wings, drawing blood. Piper bit back a cry of dismay; she couldn't afford to give away their position.

Silverglow let out an enraged snarl and reared onto his hind paws, shaking off the Gryphons that had swarmed him. He gave a few deafening roars as he charged ahead. He reared his head, using his long horns to drive the Gryphons away from him.

Silverglow fastened his jaws around a Gryphon's forequarters, causing it to let go of his mate. He tossed it away and turned towards another Gryphon, but the large black Gryphon bowled him over. They rolled, tumbling over and over as the Gryphon tried to sink his sharp beak into Silverglow's wings. Silverglow snarled as it finally got a hold of his forearm. The Black Gryphon let out a frustrated screech when he drew no blood.

Meanwhile, Weaverbird still tussled with the group of Gryphons attacking her. She had managed to twist around until she could see them. Weaverbird opened her jaws in a vicious snarl, and let loose a jet of blue flame. The Gryphons screeched and leaped away.

Weaverbird lashed her tail and spun around, leaping on the black Gryphon that was attacking Silverglow. She pinned the Gryphon down, keeping her paws on his outstretched wings so he couldn't escape.

The Gryphon barked an accusatory screech and Weaverbird stopped in the middle of a snarl. She screeched back and what sounded like a long cacophonous conversation followed. Finally, Weaverbird stepped back and allowed the Gryphon to get up. He shook out his long dark wings and preened the feathers back into place.

After a few moments, the lead Gryphon called out to the others and they departed, a few feathers fluttering to the ground in their wake. Weaverbird padded over to where Aerrow and Piper were hidden and collapsed. Silverglow hurried over and ran his snout along Weaverbird's injured wings. She winced and several thick tendrils of blue light issued from her crystal and bound themselves around Weaverbird's wings. She breathed a sigh shifted into a more comfortable position while her wings healed.

Aerrow tried to ease himself back down into a lying position. His muscles shuddered and ached, so Piper slid her hands under his back and helped him back down. Aerrow was exhausted; he drifted into a fitful doze almost as soon as he was settled. Piper brushed a finger along his cheek sighing. She turned to Weaverbird.

"What was that about?" The navigator asked. Weaverbird flexed the toes on her front paws before answering.

"They thought we were a threat to their chicks. I told them that we didn't pose a threat to little ones, considering I had two of my own. I explained that we were only passing through, searching for a cure for a sick kit. Gryphons are very protective of their families. They'll allow us to pass this time, but we're going to have to find another way back down the mountain." Piper sighed.

'_Hopefully,_' Piper thought to her self, '_Aerrow will be cured by then and will be strong enough to make it down the mountain without any problems._' She ran a hand along her sky knight's forehead, feeling the fever burn beneath her fingers. He moaned softly.

"Piper…" Aerrow murmured. She leaned closer to hear him, but found that he was still asleep.

Piper thought about the night before, and found herself glad that Aerrow hadn't gone out alone, and that there was someone waiting for him on the other side. But most of all, Piper was thankful for the Blue Moon that had allowed him to be brought back.

**So, there you have it! so, leave a review on your way out; flame me for taking so long if you really want to, tell me what you liked, tell me where I can improve, ask questions, whatever. I love to hear from you guys! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Lung of Terra Orienta

**I'm _finally_ back. I'm so sorry for leaving this for so long; feel free to shoot me. This fic seems to be getting harder and harder to write. Ugh... :P**

_**The Lung of Terra Orienta**_

Aerrow's conscious mind restlessly wandered the borders between wakefulness and deep sleep. He felt a familiar but unwelcome presence brush past him and he shuddered.

'_It's almost midday, Aerrow,_' the presence growled softly as it circled him, '_you know what that means, don't you?_' Aerrow didn't reply; he wasn't sure he wanted to know what that meant.

'_It means that for the next few hours, the Moonblooms will have little or no potency._' Aerrow suddenly felt a rush of dread. He desperately searched for some means of escape, but ultimately knew he would find none.

The presence licked his chops and grinned maliciously. A burst of black fire was the last thing Aerrow knew before his world exploded in agony.

* * *

Piper was returning from the small mountain stream where she had been collecting water for Aerrow's fever when she heard her friend cry out in pain. Gripping the flask until her knuckles were white, Piper sprinted back to him, wondering what on Atmos could be wrong this time.

She found the sky knight twitching and gasping for breath, not unlike the first time he had collapsed. Aerrow tossed and turned, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Aerrow!" Piper cried, kneeling beside him. His body convulsed again and he cried out, shuddering violently. Piper slid over and gently held his upper body still. She looked up at the sound of footsteps to find Finn and Junko rushing over, clearly alarmed.

"Finn, go get Weaverbird! Hurry!" Piper called to the sharpshooter. He nodded and dashed off.

"What do you want me to do?" Junko asked urgently.

"Help hold Aerrow still; He might end up doing himself more harm if he isn't restrained." Junko nodded and kneeled on Aerrow's other side and held his feet down.

Piper felt Aerrow's fever with her free hand; it had spiked dangerously. She took the cool cloth she had been using earlier and pressed it to Aerrow's forehead, trying desperately to cool him down.

* * *

Aerrow felt a cool breeze blow past him and the pain lessened. He opened his eyes to find he was still in his dream world, but a screen of silver mist had come between him and the dark presence that had threatened him. He rolled over onto his back and tried to sit up, but his muscles clenched and he groaned, falling back down again.

A cool hand came to rest soothingly on his brow. Aerrow tried to see who it belonged to, but there was no one.

'_Don't worry, little one,_' a vaguely familiar voice murmured, '_you're safe for now._'

'_Who are you?_' Aerrow gasped weakly. The voice only chuckled softly and receded into nothingness, leaving Aerrow alone and bewildered.

* * *

Piper's carnelian eyes scanned the sky, searching for Weaverbird. The Dragoness had left to see if there was anything in her herb stores that could possibly help Aerrow. His painful shuddering and twitching had subsided to shivers and ragged breathing. Piper brushed Aerrow's hair off of his face and he gave a small moan.

"P… Pi…" Aerrow started to speak but trailed off, his chest heaving. Piper leaned in close to him and gently cupped his face in her hands.

"Shhh… It's okay, Aerrow." Piper murmured softly, gently stroking his cheek with a finger. "Just take it easy, okay? Don't die on me again." She whispered the last part so that Junko wouldn't hear; the rest of the team still did not know what had happened the night before. Piper felt Aerrow nod slightly.

Piper soaked the cool cloth again and cooled Aerrow's fever for a while. He gave a soft, almost-moan before shifting his position slightly. Piper gently sponged his forehead with the cloth for a while. Aerrow sighed softly, settling more comfortably.

Piper looked up at the sound of a pair of leathery wings snapping through the air. She watched Weaverbird hopefully as she approached at a brisk trot.

"Nothing." Weaverbird informed them flatly. "The only thing we can do is get him up there faster." Piper sighed resolutely, casting her gaze on the barely-conscious Aerrow. He drew a long shuddering breath, his eyes wandering restlessly beneath their lids.

"Here, get him up on my back. I'll carry him the rest of the way." Weaverbird directed, crouching low to the ground. Junko scooped Aerrow's prone form up and hoisted the sky knight onto the Dragoness' back. Piper clambered up behind Aerrow, to keep him from falling off.

"Wait!" Piper looked over her shoulder to see Dalai hurrying up to them. He thrust a cloth-wrapped bundle into Tahr's hands and ushered the little Orientan onto the Dragoness' back. "You will need that to call the Lung." Dalai explained. Tahr accepted it and waved to the other monks. Junko passed up a couple thick blankets and Piper made sure that Tahr was wrapped up in one, while she settled the other around Aerrow and herself.

Weaverbird trotted to a nearby rock-face and leaped off it into the chasm below. She opened her wings and they captured the air currents with a soft _whoosh_. Another whoosh was heard behind them and Piper turned to see Silverglow following close behind.

Weaverbird beat her wings, huffing with exertion, and gained altitude. Piper pulled the blanket tighter around her and Aerrow in an effort to keep him warm. Weaverbird soon cleared the slope of the mountainside above the camp and glided into the valley below. She flew between the slope of two smaller mountains just beyond that valley and into another valley.

It looked as though the snow had never touched this valley; flowers bloomed, and butterflies danced in the midst of them. The air was warm and was heavy with the sweet fragrance of the flowers. There was a small perfectly round pool in the center of the valley. Weaverbird set down in the soft grass near the pool, Silverglow landing beside her.

Tahr scrambled off of Weaverbird's back and unwrapped the cloth parcel that Dalai had given him before he left. There was a flute made out of a long spiraling shell inside. Tahr held the flute to his lips and played a clear, resounding note that echoed through the icy mountain air. They held their breath and waited.

Tahr was about to play another note on the shell-flute when they spotted a long snakelike creature descending through the air towards them. The Lung circled above them for a while, its body snaking through the air in much the same manner as a sea serpent swims through water. It finally touched down softly, hardly disturbing a flower.

The Lung approached them, its long, silky white mane blowing gently in the wind. Its head was crowned with an enormous pair of sweeping antlers, much like those of an elk. Several pairs of long trailing whiskers seemed to float alongside their owner. Its scales shimmered in the same colours as a black opal, and a pearl hung around its neck on a collar of orange silk. Its eyes were bright silver with a tint of blue, almost white.

Piper shook herself back to her senses and Tahr helped her pull Aerrow from Weaverbird's back. They laid him gently on the grass and Piper pressed a hand to his brow. Aerrow's fever was high and he was shuddering, clearly in pain. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face and his breath came in short sharp gasps. Piper brushed his hair back from his face in a comforting gesture, although whether Aerrow was awake or not was a mystery to Piper.

"You called me." The Lung stated. Piper looked up at him.

"Yes, we did." Piper replied, somewhat nervously.

"Why?" The Lung's voice was raspy with age.

"We need your help," Piper explained, "Our leader is really sick, and you're the only one who can heal him."

The Lung turned his gaze on Weaverbird for a moment, and she returned it, her eyes like sparks of blue fire. There seemed to be unspoken messages passing between the two.

Finally the Lung approached Piper and lowered his head to get a better view of Aerrow. He nosed Aerrow's chest and the sky knight gasped painfully, cringing at the contact. The Lung rumbled unhappily, narrowing his luminous eyes.

"Place him in the spring," The Lung instructed, flicking his tail at the pool, "So I might get a better idea of his condition." Piper and Tahr scrambled to do as the Lung instructed. The Lung waded in after them, little blue lights gathering around his gnarled, bony forepaws. The lights reached out in tendrils and brushed along Aerrow's unconscious form. After a few moments, the tendrils of light retracted and Aerrow breathed a heavy sigh that was laced with exhaustion.

The Lung returned to shore and shook the water off of his body. Piper and Tahr carried Aerrow out of the water and Piper spread the blankets over him, just to be safe. The Lung pulled a pair of spectacles from inside the pearl collar and adjusted them on his nose. They made his eyes look to large for his face and seeing this, Piper had to suppress a giggle.

The Lung's eyes took on a glazed look and he stared out into space for what seemed like ages. Piper looked at Weaverbird questioningly, but the Dragoness made a shushing gesture and proceeded to watch the Lung intently.

After a while, the Lung shook himself out of his trance and motioned for Weaverbird to take Aerrow and follow him. Piper tried to follow once Aerrow was safely on Weaverbird's back, but one icy glance from the Lung stopped her in her tracks. Weaverbird looked back at the others for a moment before disappearing into the cave the Lung had entered.

Piper heard a snuffle in her ear and turned to see Silverglow's head hanging over her shoulder, concern in his brown eyes. Piper tried to swallow the lump in her throat and reached up to run a hand along the Drake's warm scales.

"He'll be alright." Silverglow rumbled softly.

"I know." Piper whispered, but she still didn't feel convinced.

**Chapter Nine. I'm working on Ten even as I type, but between my two jobs, life in general, and writer's block, it could be a while. Again, I'm soooo sorry for taking so long, but I am determined to finish this fic.**


	10. Chapter 10: Recovering

**_Yes! WHOOO! I DID IT! I updated waaayyy sooner than I did the last couple chapters._**

**_applause_**

**_Anywho, I''m goin' away for about ten days, so I won't be able to udate again for a while. In the meantime, enjoy this new chapter! I think it's the best I've written in a while. nodnod Yay!_**

_**Recovering**_

Piper, Tahr and Silverglow were waiting outside the Lung's lair, to hear news of Aerrow's condition. Piper, in her anxiety, had started pulling up tufts of grass and tying them in knots. Tahr watched the butterflies flutter around the valley, as though they hadn't a care in the world. Silverglow's eyes were half closed, and he looked as though he could fall asleep at any moment.

A sharp cry of pain jerked them all out of their stupors. "Aerrow!" Piper gasped. She was about to rush to his side, but a pair of long silver wings intercepted her and folded her up into a warm grey hold.

"You mustn't interfere," The Drake warned her, "you could end up doing Aerrow more harm than good if you do. He'll be alright." Piper wrapped her arms around Silverglow's neck, as if to restrain herself.

Aerrow's agonized cries eventually faded into silence and Piper loosened her grip on Silverglow's neck. For a moment, Piper thought she saw a wisp of black smoke furl out of a crack in the cave's stone roof and disappear in the sunlight. She swiped her arm across her face to eliminate the tear tracks and drew a deep breath to steady herself.

Silverglow folded his wings, rustling them into a more comfortable position on his back as Weaverbird appeared at the mouth of the cave. The Dragoness blew a stray strand of hair off of the navigator's face and nudged her back with her snout, pushing Piper towards the cave. She laid a hand on Weaverbird's neck and let the Dragoness guide her towards Aerrow.

The Lung's lair reminded Piper of a wizard's workshop. Several large and very ancient looking books were perched upon the shelves. Herbs and what appeared to be a hollowed out Gryphon's claw hung from the ceiling. There was a silk tapestry of an Orientan temple hanging on one wall, and a few jars of crystals cast a dim glow around the cave. A smooth spherical crystal sat on a stand on one shelf, a light like a tiny star glimmering in the center. A deck of what appeared to be tarot cards rested beside it. A clear glass vase filled with water housed a large, emerald green betta fish. It fluttered its elegant fins and blew a stream of bubbles when Piper looked at it curiously.

Piper caught sight of Aerrow resting on what appeared to be a nest of silk sheets that was lined with cushions. She knelt at his side to examine him. Several long strips of linen had been bound tightly around his chest. He was shivering, and wore a pained expression in his sleep. Piper pressed the back of her hand to his forehead to check on his fever. It was still fairly high, but it had decreased considerably. Piper traced the line of his cheek with her fingers and Aerrow visibly relaxed, his expression becoming more peaceful.

"He'll recover, but it will take some time." The Lung appeared behind Piper, making her jump. Piper let out the breath that had caught in her throat.

"Thank-you so much," Piper murmured gratefully, turning her gaze on Aerrow, "I don't know what we'd do without him. If there's anything we can do to repay you, just name it." The Lung shook his head, his mane waving lazily back and forth with the motion.

"All I ask is that you protect the Orientans. I am growing old and I cannot be around to protect them forever. However, I imagine that is what you intended to do in the first place, so there is really no point in asking." Piper couldn't help but grin.

"We're the Storm Hawks," Piper replied, "Protecting people is what we do best." A gnarled old smile somehow found its way onto the Lung's normally stern face.

"Then I will expect nothing less than your best. Good luck to you."

* * *

Aerrow remained unconscious for a few days afterwards. Piper often sat with him during this time, keeping him company, and cooling what was left of his fever. The navigator was thrilled one morning to check Aerrow's fever and find that it had finally broken some time during the night.

Aerrow's skin was no longer pale and clammy, but was regaining its pinkish tone and was pleasantly warm to the touch. Piper hardly ever left his side, in the hopes that she could be there when he woke up.

Aerrow finally regained consciousness on a crisp and chilly morning. He rolled onto his back and sighed, enjoying the pleasant warmth of his sleeping bag. He opened his eyes to see the ceiling of an Orientan tent, illuminated by the sun shining cheerfully outside. He could hear the Orientans bustling around the outside of the tent and thought he could hear Piper conversing with Junko and Finn.

Aerrow attempted to sit up, but only made it halfway before a wave of dizziness washed over him. He waited for his head to clear before continuing more slowly. His chest tingled a bit and he rubbed it absentmindedly before deciding that he could stand and maybe even walk a little. He ducked out of the flap that served as the tent's door and took a moment to stretch his underused muscles.

"_Aerrow!_" An excited shriek trilled through his ears and he struggled to keep his balance as Piper barreled into him, catching him up into a tight embrace. His chest twinged a bit and he winced, trying to force some air back into his lungs. Finn grinned at him behind Piper's back, an eyebrow raised. Aerrow shot him a look that plainly said 'Say anything and you'll find yourself six feet under in three seconds flat.'

"We were so worried about you!" Piper laughed happily, not letting go.

"Piper… Can't breath…" Aerrow finally gasped. His head spun and he staggered. Without missing a beat, Piper slipped Aerrow's arm over her shoulder and he leaned on her as she led him to a rock where he could sit and catch his breath.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, buddy." Finn greeted Aerrow, clapping him on the shoulder. Aerrow flashed his lopsided grin and drew a deep breath, slouching over tiredly. Piper rested a hand on his back in concern. He sat up straight after a moment and peered around at his surroundings, his green eyes bright again. He turned to Piper.

"How long have I been out?" Aerrow inquired, watching the Orientans go about the morning tasks. His chest twinged again and he brought a hand up to it. Aerrow put a little pressure on the sore spot and it faded away. Piper frowned as she noted the action.

"A few days, but you haven't missed much. The only things we've seen so far are rocks and snow." She nodded at the bandages around Aerrow's torso, the only thing protecting it from exposure to the cold. "We should see about getting those bandages changed." Aerrow nodded tiredly.

"I've been asleep for two or three days and I hardly feel rested." Aerrow muttered, letting Piper slip under his arm and support him without protest. Piper smiled sympathetically at him; fatigue showed in every line of the sky knight's body. Aerrow thought he could hear his bones creak as Piper helped him to where Weaverbird and Silverglow were basking in the sun.

Weaverbird lifted her head as Aerrow and Piper approached. She let out a happy purr and Silverglow lifted his head as well.

"It's good to see you're finally awake." Weaverbird churred. She ruffled Aerrow's crimson hair with her snout and he smiled. "I think it's about time we changed those bandages, wouldn't you say?" Weaverbird hefted herself to her paws and shook herself, making her crest rattle.

Aerrow heard a happy screech and saw Radarr bounding up to him, his ears flapping as he ran. Aerrow's face lit up at the sight of his friend and he grinned as Radarr leapt onto his usual perch on Aerrow's shoulder. Radarr buried his nose in Aerrow's hair in greeting. Aerrow scratched behind Radarr's ear and he rumbled happily.

"I missed you too, buddy." Aerrow chuckled, his voice raspy. Piper offered him a flask of water and he took a long drink. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

"Have you got any bandages in that First Aid kit, Radarr?" Weaverbird asked, her snout buried in the deepest reaches of her pack, "I must have run out." Radarr chirped and reached one spindly paw into the pack on his back and pulled out a roll of gauze bandages. Weaverbird thanked the sky monkey and took them.

"Hey, Aerrow!" Aerrow turned to see Finn and Junko approaching, the latter waving vigorously. Aerrow grinned and waved back. They flopped down on a rock across from Aerrow, Piper and Radarr.

"How're you feeling?" Junko inquired, munching on a whole loaf of what appeared to be bread. Aerrow had to appreciate the Orientans' generosity to feed him and his team, particularly when it came to Junko.

"Could be better, but I'll live." Aerrow reassured the Wallop. Junko smiled and took another bite of his meal.

"Hold still." Weaverbird instructed from behind Aerrow. He felt the cold curve of a claw against his back beneath the linen bandages and resisted the urge to turn around. With a swift downwards sweep, Weaverbird sliced through the bandages and they fell away. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of what was underneath and Junko's jaw dropped, spilling bread crumbs onto the ground.

A circle with a pentagram in the center and several Orientan runes was carved into the flesh of Aerrow's chest. The cuts had scabbed over, but not completely healed, and they throbbed when the cold air came in contact with them. Piper had covered her mouth with her hand, her carnelian eyes wide.

"Dude, that is going to be one hard-core scar when it heals." Finn was the first to speak. Aerrow grinned sheepishly. He shivered a bit; Piper picked up a stray blanket and settled it around his shoulders.

"I'll get some hot water and a cloth; that'll need to be cleaned before we put any more bandages on." Piper informed them before striding off. Aerrow and Weaverbird shared a glance and Weaverbird grinned.

"Healer's instinct." Was the Dragoness' only reply.

Piper returned after a few minutes with a steaming bowl of water and two clean cloths draped over one arm. After a brief argument, Aerrow grudgingly allowed Piper to sponge at the wounds herself. Aerrow cringed when Piper pressed the cloth to his chest. She eyed him with concern.

"It stings a little." Aerrow muttered softly, "Let's just get it over with." He shut his eyes and drew a deep breath. Piper looked at him sideways before continuing. He winced and hissed through his teeth on occasion, but offered no protest. By the time Piper was finished the cuts were barely visible, if a little red and swollen around the edges. Weaverbird deftly bound Aerrow's chest, hiding the odd wound once more.

"Oh, by the way…" Weaverbird trailed off, reaching into her pack and pulling out a small shard of blue crystal. A tiny light pulsed in the center, like the heartbeat of a star. Aerrow's eyes widened as he recognized the shard of Dragon crystal that had once saved his life less than a year ago. Weaverbird pressed it into his hand.

"It's been a part of you for quite a while now," Weaverbird said softly, "Who am I to take it away?" Aerrow smiled sadly and made sure the crystal was safe in his pocket.

* * *

They made it down the mountain in the better part of two days. Aerrow said to Piper that they could have made it down in less, if only he hadn't needed to stop so often to rest. It was during these conversations that Piper would remind him of how sick he had been and that he still hadn't fully recovered. She also pointed out that Weaverbird could have carried him on her back, but Aerrow would shake his head and mumble something about how sky knights couldn't afford to show their weakness. Piper would just roll her eyes and shrug her shoulders and continue with whatever it was she was doing.

Storm clouds were gathering on the horizon as the Storm Hawks and the Orientans crested a rise that overlooked the village. They looked down to see that the village was overrun with Cyclonians. Smoke rose from a few burning huts, and the occupants of the village were gathered into a group at the center, surrounded by Cyclonians brandishing staves.

Aerrow gritted his teeth and balled up his fists in anger at the sight. In one swift motion, he gripped Weaverbird's crest and swung himself up onto her back. Radarr jumped up in front of Aerrow and the sky knight took Piper's hand and pulled her up behind him. Junko and Finn found themselves hefted atop Silverglow's back and the two Dragons launched themselves off of the rise and descended towards the village below.

The Cyclonians scattered as the two Dragons swooped just above their heads. Weaverbird and Silverglow landed roughly in the center of the village and roared menacingly at the Cyclonians. Aerrow drew his energy blades from Weaverbird's pack before leaping down from her back. He soon found himself locked in combat with several Talons, Piper fighting alongside him.

"Aerrow, look out!" Piper shouted. Aerrow ducked just in time to avoid being hit by a bolt of crackling red energy. He looked up to see who had fired at him; the Dark Ace was approaching, eyeing Aerrow's bandages with a smug expression, his sword raised to strike. Aerrow narrowed his eyes and readied himself for a fight.

The Dark Ace struck first, and Aerrow barely managed to parry the blow. His arms gave and Aerrow leapt as far out of the way as he could, panting heavily. He shook off a wave off dizziness before rolling out of the way of another blow.

"What's the matter, Aerrow?" Dark Ace called tauntingly, "too weak to fight back?" The Cyclonian leered at Aerrow before lunging again, blade aimed at the sky knight's heart. Aerrow barely managed to sidestep, staggering slightly as his knees buckled from exhaustion.

So it went until Aerrow finally lost his footing on a loose rock. Dark Ace, seeing his chance, swung his sword and knocked Aerrow against the side of a hut with the flat of his blade. Aerrow collided with the wall and lost his grip on his blades. Dark Ace kicked them out of his opponent's reach and brandished his sword at Aerrow's throat, smiling smugly. Seeing no way out, Aerrow shut his eyes in dread, waiting for the final stroke.

The Dark Ace lifted his sword to strike, but it was stopped with a loud clang. Aerrow opened one eye to see a tall, red haired man had stopped the blow with a similar blade. A Storm Hawks insignia graced the back of his uniform. Dark Ace nearly dropped his weapon in shock.

"Peregrine?" Dark Ace gaped. Peregrine used his former co-pilot's distraction to his advantage and swiftly disarmed the Dark Ace. He pointed his sword at the Dark Ace's throat. A few Talons started to run to their general's aid, but a handful of arrows lodged themselves in the ground near their feet and stopped them in their tracks. Aerrow looked up at the roof of a hut and saw a slim, brown haired woman with green eyes nocking another arrow to her bow.

"Get away from my son, you traitor." Peregrine snarled, his hazel eyes burning with hatred. Dark Ace backed away, red eyes wide, mounted a skimmer and fled.

Peregrine turned to his son as the green-eyed woman jumped down from the roof. He flashed Aerrow a familiar smile, one Aerrow wore quite often himself.

"Mom? Dad?" Aerrow gasped incredulously. Peregrine's smile grew wider. A rush of lightheadedness overtook Aerrow and he swayed where he stood, a hand flying up to his forehead. He found it hard to breathe and his vision swam.

"Oh man, someone catch him, he's gonna-" Finn's shout was the last thing Aerrow heard before darkness claimed him.

**_Yayz! :D I hope you guys enjoyed; it's gonna be the last for a while. I think I'll enjoy ten days away from this campground, but I will miss my computer verily much. See you guys in ten days! :3_**


	11. Chapter 11: Family Ties& Cherry Blossoms

**_Yes! I finally finished another chapter! -dances- It's been pretty busy, I seem to have a rather stubborn muse for this fic, but I'm determined to finish! I will! Yes! Enjoy!_**

**_I don't think I've said this in a while, so... I don't own Storm Hawks! They belong to NerdCorps and were created by Asaph 'Ace' Fipke. I do, however, own Weaverbird, Silverglow, Terra Orienta and its inhabitants, and anything else that has not appeared (and prob'ly never will) on the show. Please ask before using, and NerdCorps, Please don't sue me! D:_**

**_Enjoy! _**

_**Family Ties and Cherry Blossoms**_

Aerrow awoke, but kept his eyes closed. His head was pounding and he thought he could hear voices speaking softly somewhere around him. He shifted, groaning when it made his headache pound harder. There was a sharp intake of breath.

"I think he's coming around." Someone whispered; it sounded like Junko.

"Hey, Aerrow! You awake?" Finn's voice called rather loudly, sending Aerrow's ears ringing and his head throbbing intensely. He gasped in pain and his hand flew to his temple. He was surprised to feel linen bandages had been bound around his head.

"_Finn!_" Piper's voice hissed angrily. There was thump and an agonized grunt; Aerrow was willing to bet that Piper had elbowed Finn in the ribs. A few soft chuckles echoed around the room. Aerrow felt a hand on his cheek.

"Aerrow?" Piper murmured gently. Aerrow slowly forced his eyes to open.

Piper was the first thing to come into focus. Her carnelian eyes radiated concern. Aerrow blinked a few times to get his vision to clear and found the rest of his team was gathered around the bed he was lying on, save for Finn, who was nursing his bruised ribs in the far corner of the room. Stork was there as well, but was also keeping his distance; concussions led to mindworms, and he was taking no chances. Aerrow's parents were on the opposite side of the bed from Piper, who smiled with relief when she saw her leader was awake. Weaverbird and Silverglow were watching the proceedings through a window, purring softly.

"What happened? Where are we?" Aerrow croaked. Piper passed him a glass of water and waited for Aerrow to take a drink before she explained. She pressed an icepack to the side of Aerrow's head and he sighed with relief. The cold really took the edge off of his headache.

"Well, you passed out." Piper stated. Aerrow rolled his eyes and waited for her to continue. "None of us were really fast enough to catch you, and you hit your head pretty hard when you fell. Weaverbird says you've got a concussion, but nothing really major. The Orientans took you up to the monastery and insisted you stay until you recovered." Piper smiled, "I warned them you hate staying in one place for too long, and that you wouldn't be too happy about it, but they insisted." She shrugged. Aerrow sighed slightly.

"You were a little feverish after you fainted, but…" Piper pressed the back of her hand to Aerrow's cheek, "it's mostly gone now. You'd better take it easy for a while, Aerrow. We thought you were goner for a second there."

"I'm fine, Piper." Aerrow insisted, smiling reassuringly.

"I know." Piper replied, returning the smile. Finn made a gagging gesture behind Piper's back and Aerrow shot him a look. Piper saw and glared at Finn over her shoulder. The sharpshooter skittered nervously away from the tactician. Aerrow chuckled softly. He suddenly frowned and turned to his parents.

"Where did you come from? I thought you were-" Aerrow started to ask, but his father cut him off.

"Dead? We are, and Silverglow is too." Sorrow flickered in Weaverbird's eyes for a moment. "There's a Blue Moon this month, remember? It opened a passageway between the world of the dead and the world of the living." Aerrow blinked in surprise; he had thought that story was just a myth. He said so. Weaverbird purred in amusement.

"Easy for a human to say, considering your short lifespans. Such things are easy enough for a race to forget after a century, let alone a millennium. Dragons are probably the only species on Atmos that live long enough for an individual to see a Blue Moon." Weaverbird pointed out.

"How old are you, anyway?" Finn asked from across the room. Weaverbird looked at him.

"Five hundred and sixty four years, going on five hundred and sixty five." Weaverbird replied frankly. Finn's eyes widened, "Oh, that's actually quite young," the Dragoness continued, "My age is the equivalent to that of a human in their late twenties." Aerrow and Piper shared a nonplussed glance. Aerrow shrugged and suddenly found himself caught up in his mother's embrace. Finn smirked at him and he felt his face fluster.

"We've missed you so much!" She breathed, gathering her son close to her. Aerrow's countenance softened and he returned the hug.

"I missed you too." Aerrow murmured softly. Aerrow's mother pulled back slightly and just gazed at him, smiling.

Piper, trying to be tactful, ushered the other Storm Hawks out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Aerrow alone to catch up with his parents.

* * *

Aerrow found himself wandering among the trees in the cherry orchard. The fragrant pink blossoms drifted lazily down around him. It was his third day at the monastery and the monks had finally conceded to let him out of bed. The young sky knight needed some time to sort out his thoughts and sought out solitude at the orchard. He watched as a handful of cherry blossoms fell to float upon the water of the ancient fountain in the center of the orchard.

Aerrow started to walk towards the fountain, not really thinking about where he was going when he ran into something rather soft, yet firm, and fell forward onto the ground.

"Ouch." Aerrow felt his cheeks flush as he realized that he had run into Piper, and hard. The two Storm Hawks were sprawled on the cobblestone path between the rows of cherry trees. Aerrow had ploughed right into Piper and landed on top of her when he fell. The two teens' faces were almost too close for comfort and their eyes widened in surprise. Piper's breath hitched in her chest, her heart skipping a few beats.

Aerrow and Piper managed to extricate themselves from their awkward entanglement and stood, looking away embarrassedly. Aerrow waited for the blush to fade from his cheeks before turning back to his navigator.

"Um… Hi?" Aerrow squeaked a greeting. He promptly squeezed his eyes shut, mortified. He cleared his throat and Piper giggled.

"Hi." Piper returned the greeting, "How're you feeling?" she ventured tentatively. Aerrow smiled warmly at her, embarrassment forgotten.

"Much better." The young sky knight replied. The pair stood in silence for a moment.

"So… Um…" Aerrow took a stab at conversation. Piper's tangerine gaze met Aerrow's peridot eyes. He cleared his throat again, "I guess I should thank you…" Piper tilted her head at him.

"What for?" she inquired. Aerrow scuffed the ground with the toe of his boot.

"Everything… you know… when I was… Sick, I suppose." Aerrow rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm not sure I would have made it without something to hold onto…" The sky knight lapsed into silence. Piper watched him for a while.

"Aerrow, even without me you have a lot to hold onto," Piper put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You still had a good chance of survival." Aerrow shook his head.

"You were the one who figured out that it wasn't a normal illness, remember?" Aerrow winked at her. Piper opened her mouth to make an inquiry but Aerrow chuckled and cut her short, "I lapsed in and out of consciousness a lot more often than you thought. If it weren't for you, I'd have died permanently." Piper shuddered at the thought.

"What was it like? Dying, I mean." Piper asked quietly after a few moments silence, "It wasn't… painful for you, was it?" Piper looked at her friend sadly, concerned. Aerrow furrowed his brow, deep in thought. Piper could practically see the gears turning in his mind. Aerrow opened his mouth to answer and closed it again, a hand on his chin.

"I don't really remember. It's all a haze; I wasn't thinking clearly. I think…" Aerrow trailed off, shutting his eyes. He stood like this for a moment. Suddenly, he gripped his chest and cried out, falling to his knees. Aerrow doubled over and sweat broke out on his brow. Piper gasped and quickly knelt by her leader's side. She felt his forehead. There was a flash of burning fever and then he was normal.

After drawing several deep shaky breaths, Aerrow choked out his response, "Nope. Not pleasant." He hissed through his teeth and shuddered, gasping. Piper slipped Aerrow's arm over her shoulder and eased him into a standing position. He forced his legs to move as Piper gently led him to the edge of the fountain and they sat down. Piper kept her hand on Aerrow's back to steady him.

After a few moments, Aerrow's breathing eased and he relaxed, his muscles slackening. He kept his eyes closed, however, and Piper could feel him shivering through his uniform. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Concerned, Piper started rubbing small circles into Aerrow's back, trying to soothe him a little.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked finally, watching Aerrow carefully. He swallowed and nodded weakly, still breathing heavily. "Are you sure?" Another nod, but a little stronger this time. Aerrow let out a long breath and opened his eyes halfway.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He sat up straight and drew a deep breath to steady himself, "I guess it wasn't quite out of my system yet." Piper smiled sympathetically at him. Aerrow wiped the sweat off of his brow with his sleeve and glanced at Piper. She was still eyeing him with concern. He smiled reassuringly.

Piper gave a small smile after a moment and fished a cherry blossom out of the water. Aerrow plucked it out of her hands and tucked it behind her ear. She giggled. They sat together in silence for a while. Piper's fingers somehow found their way over Aerrow's. The sky knight turned to look at her. Aerrow couldn't help noticing how close their faces were getting…

"_Aerrow and Piper, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" Finn's obnoxious shout drew the pair's attention towards the gates of the orchard. They glared at the sharpshooter, faces flaring. Spotting the murderous expression on Piper's face, Finn squeaked and high-tailed it in the opposite direction. Junko, sitting on a rock near Finn, watched as his friend fled from his teammate's wrath.

"That wasn't very nice, Finn!" Junko reprimanded, trotting after him. Aerrow could almost see the smoke pouring out of Piper's ears and he rested a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"I'll hold him down, and you can pound him." Aerrow joked, flashing a wink at his navigator. Piper grinned and shot off, laughing, down the path after Finn, Aerrow close behind.

**_Hur hur, Sorry AXP fans, nothing beyond awkward teenage romance yet. ;D I gotta say, Finn has perfect timing. XD Jerk. XD XD XD_**


	12. Chapter 12:Something Dark on the Horizon

**Oh yeah! Blue Moon is back, baby! -punches the air-**

**I'm slowly working through the writer's block I've had with this story, but I think I'd like to finish 'The Blind Warrior and the Butcherbird' before I finish this one. You'll see why later on.**

**This chapter seems a touch choppy to me, but whatever. Let me know if you think that's the case and I'll work on fixing it. :3**

**Anyway, I've you all waiting long enough, so enjoy Chapter 12 of 'Blue Moon'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or the song 'Loch Lomond'.**

_**Something Dark on the Horizon**_

Aerrow had managed to pull Piper off of Finn before she could do any serious damage, but the sharpshooter didn't escape without a 'souvenir' of his escapade; Finn would sport a black eye for a week or so. According to Piper, he deserved it.

"Save some for me, now." Aerrow joked. Finn took advantage of the pair's distraction to make his escape.

"Some leader you are." Peregrine chuckled. Aerrow turned to see his parents walking up behind them.

"Don't blame them," Ever-loyal Junko defended his leader, "Finn interrupted Aerrow and Piper's romantic moment." Aerrow wanted to slap himself in the face. He restrained himself, but his face flushed as red as his hair. He caught Piper blushing too.

"So your navigator is also your girlfriend?" Peregrine teased his son, laughing. Aerrow mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, 'She's not my girlfriend.' Piper couldn't help giggling. "Tsk, tsk, the Counsel won't like that." Aerrow's expression hardened.

"The Counsel can take a flying leap, for all I care." Aerrow muttered bitterly. Piper squeezed his shoulder and Peregrine raised an eyebrow.

"They denied us our status as an official squadron, even though Aerrow passed the Trials." Piper explained. "They told us we're too young, so for now, at least, we're basically a rogue squadron." Peregrine suddenly looked furious.

"Those senile old bats wouldn't know talent if it kicked them all the way to Zartacla." Peregrine growled bitterly, "I was only sixteen when I passed the Trials." Aerrow's mother, Seychelle, put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"They wouldn't let us become an official squadron for another two years, though, if I recall correctly." Seychelle reminded Peregrine. The old Storm Hawk sighed.

"Yes, I remember that," Peregrine clapped Aerrow on the shoulder with a chuckle, "We're quite a pair, aren't we, Aerrow?" Aerrow couldn't help grinning.

"We don't need to be official anyway. It's the deeds that define heroes, not the age." Aerrow agreed, standing a little straighter. Peregrine flashed a lopsided grin.

"That's the spirit. Come on, I can smell lunch cooking." Piper raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to eat, though, do you?" the navigator inquired.

"No, but you try not eating for ten years and see if you don't miss it." The former sky knight winked at her and turned on his heel towards the food. Piper and Aerrow exchanged nonplussed grins and followed after.

* * *

"No heavy training until you've healed. We don't want those cuts to open again." Weaverbird was adamant. Aerrow sighed with frustration. He finally had his boundless energy and optimism back after being bedridden for so long; all he wanted to do was work his muscles a bit, to bring them back up to their original standards. He rubbed the bandages over his chest in an irritated manner, as though willing himself to heal faster. Weaverbird gently nosed his hand away.

"It's only for a few more days. I have to say, you're healing at an extraordinary rate. It must be from being exposed to the Dragon Crystal for so long." Aerrow shrugged. Peregrine clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll show you some milder techniques. If that's alright with our resident healer, of course." The former Storm Hawk looked to Weaverbird. The Dragoness snuffed slightly.

"Very well. Nothing too strenuous, though." She trotted off towards Silverglow. Aerrow and Piper exchanged a perplexed glance.

"She seems a little more subdued than usual." Aerrow remarked. Piper shook her head and sighed.

"It's because the month will be over soon." When Aerrow didn't reply, Piper explained, "It's been almost twelve years since Silverglow's death. They only have a few more days together and then he'll return to the spirit world. She'll have to live out the rest of her life alone." Comprehension dawned on Aerrow's face and he glanced back at the two Dragons with a sympathetic expression gracing his features.

The two Dragons conversed for a while and Weaverbird drew her harp from her pack and tuned it. Silverglow retrieved a large silver pennywhistle from the same pack and blew into it. It produced a sweet low note. Weaverbird started plucking out a tune on the harp and Silverglow launched into a sad song that Piper knew to be from Terra Scott. Silverglow even managed to pull off the correct accent. Weaverbird sang the chorus while Silverglow played the pennywhistle

"_By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes,__  
__Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond__  
__Where me and my true love were ever wont to gae,__  
__On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond." _

"_O ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak' the low,  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye.  
But me and my true love will never meet again,  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond."_

"'_Twas there that we parted in yon shady glen,  
On the steep, steep side o' Ben Lomond.  
Where in deep purple hue, the hieland hills we view,  
And the moon comin' out in the gloamin'."_

"_O ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak' the low,  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye.  
But me and my true love will never meet again,  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond."_

"_The wee birdies sing and the wild flowers spring,  
And in sunshine the waters are sleeping,  
But the broken heart, it kens nae second spring again,  
Tho' the waefu' may cease from their greeting."_

"_O ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak' the low,  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye.  
But me and my true love will never meet again,  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond." _

* * *

Peregrine and Seychelle were showing Aerrow and Piper some of the slower 'Combat Dances' of Sky Fu. Weaverbird and Silverglow had padded over to watch, or in Weaverbird's case, supervise.

As Aerrow and Piper shifted into another striking and blocking position, something drew Weaverbird's sapphire eyes eastwards. A turquoise dot rapidly became visible on the horizon. As it grew closer, it resolved itself into a very familiar shape. Weaverbird's eyes widened and she leaped into Aerrow's and Piper's training space.

"Look out!" The Dragoness swept them aside with her wings just as a turquoise Dragon crash landed in the rocks. He bounced a few times before skidding to a violent stop, obviously unconscious. Weaverbird rushed to his side, nearly knocking Aerrow and Piper over in her haste.

"Oh Gladepool, your wings!" Weaverbird cried despondently as she examined her cousin for injuries. The thick, leathery membrane was tattered; blood seeped from the rips in the skin. How he had managed to fly all this way, Weaverbird couldn't even begin to guess. She eased his wings back onto his back and bound them with healing energy from her crystal.

Weaverbird continued checking the rest of Gladepool's battered body for serious injuries. One of his ears was ripped and there were several scratches on his face, but he seemed to be alright otherwise. His orange eyes fluttered briefly and he croaked something unintelligible. Weaverbird ran a paw along his neck, smoothing down his frazzled crest.

"Piper, could you fetch some water for me?" Piper nodded and dashed off, returning with a large bowl filled with cool, clean water. She eased it between Gladepool's lips and poured a little of the water into his mouth. He swallowed and soon drained three more bowls of water before opening his eyes. Weaverbird settled herself in front of him and nuzzled his cheek in a comforting gesture.

"Gladepool, what happened?" The Dragoness inquired softly. The turquoise Drake was silent for a long moment before he painfully raised his head.

"We were attacked. They just swarmed us without warning. We've been held hostage for days… No food… No water. I spoke up against the leader and got my wings torn to shreds for it. I barely managed to get away..." His flanks heaved with wracking coughs and Weaverbird made him take another drink. Once the coughing had subsided, Weaverbird continued.

"Who attacked you?" The Dragoness asked, trying to keep her voice level. Gladepool's orange eyes widened until the whites could be seen. He shook slightly and whimpered like a frightened kit. Weaverbird smoothed down his crest again and hummed a soothing tune in his good ear. Gladepool gripped the ground with his toes, claws scraping on the rocks. He shut his eyes tightly. The next word he uttered chilled everyone in the vicinity to the very bone.

"Demons."

**Dun dun duunnn! :0 This story's finally starting to reach it's climax! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Return to the Festival Terra

**Hey, guess what, guys?**

**... It's a Blue Moon this month! So in honour of that, I'm gonna post an update on this story. Don't expect too much of this very often though, sorry to say. :P**

**Don't own the Hawks, and prob'ly never will!**

_**Return to the Festival Terra**_

"Demons? What demons?" Weaverbird asked urgently, but Gladepool shook his head and would say no more. Weaverbird bared her fangs in a grimace. She exchanged a worried glance with Silverglow.

"What are we going to do?" Piper broke the silence, "These 'demons' probably have half the Dragon race held hostage there, at least!" Aerrow frowned and determinedly put his fist in his hand.

"We're going to go over there and save them. If Gladepool could get out unnoticed, maybe there's a chance that we can get in." Piper looked at him like he was crazy.

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Piper asked skeptically. Aerrow smiled at her.

"We'll find a way." Was the sky knight's only reply. Weaverbird stroked Gladepool's crest down one more time before padding over, her sapphire eyes like chips of blue ice.

"Then we'd better start planning." Weaverbird stated firmly.

*

Aerrow, Piper and Weaverbird moved stealthily through the rows of imprisoned Dragons. Getting back onto the Festival terra had been relatively easy, much easier than they had expected.

Silverglow had volunteered to distract the guards by posing as an escaped hostage. Peregrine and Seychelle had offered to help in case the silver Drake needed backup. This allowed the new Storm Hawks and Weaverbird to sneak in undetected while he led the guards on a wild goose chase through the Wastelands. Once inside, they'd rally the kidnapped Dragons and fight their way out.

They had expected it to be unpleasant, but what they found on the festival terra was worse than they had thought. As far as they could tell, none of the Dragons had died, but some looked not far off. There wasn't a clearly coloured scale in sight; they were all tinged with grey. Hopeless, dull eyes winked at the group from the shadows and dropped scales littered the ground, crunching under their feet. Piper even caught a few particularly emaciated Dragons watching their progress rather… Hungrily. She and Aerrow made sure to stick close to Weaverbird.

"Something tells me that we won't be able to fight our way out." Piper whispered to Weaverbird. The Dragoness rumbled in anxious agreement. They hunkered down among a group of mother Dragonesses to avoid the glowing, red eyes of a suspicious guard. Weaverbird swept her human companions within her wings as though she were protecting her sleeping kits. The guard stared at her menacingly and she hissed in a way that might say: 'stay away from my family or I'll claw your muzzle off.' The guard bared his obsidian teeth and continued his rounds.

Piper shuddered behind Weaverbird's wings; the guards were terrible looking beasts, like emaciated black gargoyles carved from volcanic glass. They had enormous bat-like ears that swiveled to pinpoint a foreign sound with deadly accuracy. Their muzzles were round and doglike, tipped with a keen nose with wide nostrils. Long, black, serrated teeth jutted out from the upper and lower lips, grating together unpleasantly as the guards clacked their jaws together in warning. A foul stench rose from their cloak-like wings and their tails were tipped with venomous stingers. The guards were larger than most of the Dragons and their curved, dark purple claws grated menacingly on the stony earth of the terra.

Piper whimpered slightly in fear and pressed herself into Weaverbird's warm scales, listening to the beating of the Dragoness' hearts. She looked at Aerrow as he squeezed her shoulder and nodded encouragingly. The soft hum of Weaverbird's Dragon crystal filled the silence and gave off a comforting warmth that warded away the evening's chill. Weaverbird poked her head into the hollow formed by her wings.

"What are those things?" Piper whispered her question. Weaverbird shook her head in a bewildered manner.

"Nothing that comes from Atmos, I can tell you that much." The Dragoness replied, "I would guess that they're evil spirits, or wraiths, trying to invade Atmos during the Blue Moon. That's the only remotely logical answer I can come up with at the moment." Weaverbird pulled her head back out of her wings and surveyed the area briefly. Then she peered back at her charges.

"We're going to make camp here for the night. I'll spread word of the plan to the other Dragons and make sure they know to be ready for tomorrow. You two get some sleep; you'll need all the energy you can get."

"So we're still going through with the plan?" Piper clarified. Weaverbird nodded.

"We might as well, since we're here already. I'll make sure you stay well out of sight of the guards. Go to sleep." She ruffled their hair before pulling her head out of the hollow of her wings and wrapping them more securely around the two Storm Hawks.

Piper settled herself next to Aerrow, who was resting in the curve of Weaverbird's paws. He had leaned against the Dragoness' forearm and was rubbing his chest with one hand. The other hand rested lightly on his midriff. Piper couldn't help noticing that he was deathly pale and his face seemed a little drawn. Aerrow's peridot eyes stared out into space. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face and lingered on his chin before falling away.

Piper squeezed his hand and he blinked a few times, registering the physical contact. He shifted slightly to face her.

"Hmm?" Was the only inquiry Aerrow made. His voice was laced with discomfort and exhaustion. Piper's eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Are you okay? You haven't said a word all night." Piper murmured gently. Aerrow paused for a moment and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. Scars are just acting up a little." He looked away for a moment. Piper stared down at her hands.

"Are you afraid?" Aerrow asked softly, breaking the silence. Knowing that she couldn't hide it from him, Piper bit her lip and nodded slightly. Aerrow hesitated a second before putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him, "Me too."

"Really?" Piper looked at him. He smiled slightly.

"A little." Aerrow replied, shrugging. Piper leaned her head on his chest. His heartbeat pounded in her ears. They sat in silence for a long time. Piper looked at Aerrow briefly, wondering if she should say something, but found he had fallen asleep. His heartbeat coupled with the slow, even sound of his breathing soon lulled Piper into a fitful slumber.

*

"Piper, wake up." Piper felt someone shaking her shoulders and reluctantly opened her eyes to find it was Aerrow who had woken her. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes.

Aerrow had somehow extricated himself from his sleeping position and was crouched in front of her. One of his blades was drawn, but not lit. Piper was about to ask what was going on, but Aerrow pressed his finger to her lips. His eyes were wide and he was clearly on edge. Piper blinked, but kept silent.

Aerrow pressed one hand to Weaverbird's crystal and looked at Piper pointedly. She did the same and immediately heard Aerrow's and Weaverbird's voices in her mind.

'_What's going on?_' Piper asked. Weaverbird shifted slightly before replying.

'_The guards are getting suspicious. Stay on your guard and be prepared to fight or to run if it comes to that._'Piper gave a mental nod and waited, her hand still on the crystal. She reached around to her staff and pulled it from its sheath. Aerrow caught her eye and nodded encouragingly. Piper nodded back, but couldn't help but notice that he was still awfully pale. Piper extended her thoughts towards him.

'_Aerrow, are you sure you're okay to do this?_' She asked.

'_I'll be fine, Piper, I promise. Besides, it's not that bad._' Aerrow reassured her. He smiled slightly. Even though he tried to hide it, but Piper could sense the pain behind his thoughts. She brushed a tendril of concern against his consciousness before focusing on her surroundings again.

They heard a series of rustles, clicks and low growls outside the walls formed by Weaverbird's wings. It was followed by a low stream of hisses, and snarls that was punctuated by soft soothing chirrups. Piper frowned; it was a conversation spoken entirely in Dragon-tongue. Weaverbird rumbled uneasily and the pulsing of her crystal's light sped up slightly. Aerrow frowned and adjusted his grip on his blade.

'_Weaverbird, what's happening out there?_' Aerrow asked urgently. His muscles were tensed with apprehension. The two Storm Hawks felt Weaverbird's thoughts enter their minds and curl behind their eyes. Suddenly, the warm darkness of Weaverbird's wings was gone, replaced by a clear view of what once was the festival terra. Piper fought back a surprised gasp as she realized that they were watching the proceedings through Weaverbird's eyes.

A group of wraiths was leering at a pair of Dragonesses. One, from what they could gather from Weaverbird, was fairly old. She was a dark, slate grey with dark, black eyes. She had no kits, for hers had flown from the nest long ago. The grey Dragoness stood in front of a much younger one with rosy pink scales and a very rounded belly. The younger female was quaking with fear and the older one had taken a fighting stance, despite her slight, bony frame. The wraiths clacked their teeth and licked their lips menacingly. Weaverbird translated for Piper and Aerrow as the confrontation continued.

"Leave us alone!" The grey Dragoness demanded, "There is nothing here for you." The wraiths laughed; it was a horrible sound, like the rasp of nails on chalkboard, but far more menacing. They leaned down to stare at the old Dragoness intently, blood-red eyes narrowed.

"Oh, but there is," The lead one rumbled back. He leaned towards the grey Dragoness and inhaled her scent. He bared his obsidian teeth in a wide grin, "Still lots of life left in you…" He sniffed again, this time in the direction of the rose-coloured female, "And even more inside you." The wraith's grin widened even further. The young Dragon shrank away and whimpered in fear. The wraith snorted and shook his head.

"But that," he continued, "is not why we came. The stench of humans is strong here," the wraith roared and snapped his jaws shut inches from the grey Dragoness' muzzle. She didn't even flinch, "_Where are you hiding them? We know they are here!_"

"There are no humans here," The old Dragoness snarled back, baring fangs worn with age, "Perhaps you foolish death-rats should have your sniffers checked!" The wraith roared again and swiped his claws across his adversary's face. The Dragoness shrieked and fell to the ground. The wraith put his paw on the fallen Dragoness' neck and leaned in towards her. Weaverbird shut her eyes and looked away, even cut off Aerrow and Piper from their shared sight, but nothing could disguise the terrible heart-wrenching screech and the horrifying silence that followed.

Piper swallowed, breathing heavily. Aerrow wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in a comforting gesture. She buried her face into Aerrow's chest in an effort to shut out the howls of despair that clawed their way out of the pink Dragoness' throat.

Aerrow had his hand on Weaverbird's crystal to ask what they were going to do, but a rumble of warning emanated from her throat, indicating to Aerrow that he must stay silent. He could hear the grating of the wraith's claws against the ground and his breathing as he sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of his quarry.

Before the wraith had even realized what had happened, Weaverbird had scooped her charges up inside her wings and was holding them pressed to her flank as she galloped away full speed. The wraiths shrieked and pursued Weaverbird as fast as their ungainly forms could go. Weaverbird forced herself to run faster than she had ever run before; if she could just reach one of the hidden caves, they would be safe.

Weaverbird uttered a long, high whistle as she ran and a series of musical notes answered. Weaverbird warbled the end to the tune and dove inside the cave that opened in the rocks just as a wraith reached out to claw her tail. The rock slab that acted as a door closed behind her just in time and outside the wraiths gave a shrill cry of frustration. Weaverbird sighed and opened her wings, allowing Aerrow and Piper to tumble out. The two humans staggered unsteadily to her feet. Weaverbird nudged both of them with her snout to ensure that they were in one piece and trotted swiftly off down the tunnel. Aerrow and Piper hurried after her.

"Well, that was a close one." Aerrow remarked, still a little shaky from the adrenaline. Piper nodded emphatically and Weaverbird rumbled in agreement. The Dragoness paused after a moment with a sorrowful sigh.

"Poor Sharptongue… She was an example to us all. I only hope the wraiths allow her to be buried instead of desecrating the body. And as for Petalrose… well, I'm surprised she hasn't miscarried yet, to be honest. She's had a rough time, between losing her mate and now her Protector…" Weaverbird trailed off and shook her head.

"Protector?" Piper asked. Weaverbird nodded.

"A midwife, basically. Icetalon was mine when I had Brightpearl and Swiftsilver. Sharptongue was Icetalon's teacher." They continued down the tunnel in silence until Weaverbird stopped and uttered another musical password. A new doorway opened and the trio entered a warm, roomy cave, furnished with various pillows and blankets. Weaverbird settled herself on a silk cushion and lay with her head on her paws. Piper and Aerrow made themselves comfortable. Aerrow looked around.

"Are you sure the wraiths won't force one of the Dragons to open the door for them?" Aerrow asked finally. Weaverbird rumbled slightly.

"Perhaps, but even if they did, they couldn't get in this particular chamber." Weaverbird replied. Aerrow raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because," Weaverbird replied, "Only Icetalon and I know the password now. This was my parents' den when they were alive." Piper's eyes widened as it dawned on her.

"So, you mean…?" Piper trailed off. Weaverbird smiled at her.

"That's right Piper. This was where I was born."

**There's the end of that chappie. I'm messing around with the next one, but I can't guarantee when it'll be up for viewing. Sorry guy! I still hope to see lots of reviews though... *wink wink***


End file.
